Emison
by SarahFleming
Summary: A/U story. Feel free to write reviews, I'd love to know what you guys think! I know a lot of you are waiting for the two to share a kiss but I wanted it to be interesting at first. Patience loves! They'll kiss soon! Also, I'm so sorry I don't update as much, I never have time anymore, but I will do my best to update once a week!
1. Emison

I'm Emily Fields, and this is my story, about falling in love with a girl named Alison Dilaurentis . It all starts in the beginning.

"How was your first day of grade 7 Emily?" My mom asked

"It was all right, there's this new girl, I think her name is Alison, she looked lonely so me, Aria, Spencer and Emily sat with her."

"Just like your mother, always caring about other people" my dad said smiling.

The first day of grade 7 is when I met Alison. At the time I was only 12 and I couldn't tell you that I knew much about love but I can tell you that I felt something towards her that day. The school year went on, and by the beginning of grade 8 the five of us were all best friends. Though, when you have a group of best friends, you always have a favourite. Aria and Spencer were always closer with each other and Hanna was always closest to me, but Alison always, and always will be my first option. I remember the exact date of the first time I realized I liked Alison more as a friend.

September 22nd 2010, grade 8

"I feel sick" I said

My mom put her hand on my forehead and said

"You don't have a fever Emily. Go to school"

"I don't feel like going today" I pouted

"Emily. Go. Now!" My mom demanded

I walked out and slammed the door. I started crying as I walked to school and I heard Ali call my name from behind me

"Emily, wait up!"

I didn't stop walking and by the time she reached to me she said

"Thanks for…"

She looked at me from the side then turned my body, and looked at me face to face. She kept her hand on my arm and asked me

"What's wrong?"

I didn't say anything. She leaned towards me and hugged me. She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around the back of her neck and dug my face into her shoulder. For the first time in my life I felt something different. I felt a new feeling. I felt a thousand new feelings and they all had to do with loving Alison. They say home is a place where there's a roof over your head but I think home is being held by her. From that day forward, I knew I liked Ali as more than just a friend.

*Alison's side*

I'm 16 years old, my name is Alison Dilaurentis. I don't usually write stories but I think everyone should write about their love life because it's a beautiful thing. I never thought I would ever fall in love with a girl, but then I met Emily Fields.

"I don't wanna go to school! I don't know anyone here! We should of never moved!" I pouted to my mom on the first day of grade 7.

"Darling, you will meet new friends, trust me" she said

I wrapped my arms around myself and took off in an angry pace.

The school looked tiny compared to my other one. I walked into the classroom and sat at the desk where no one else was. The classroom started to fill minute after minute, and still, I sat alone. But then these four girls got up and walk towards me

"Hey I'm Emily" Emily said smiling

"I'm Aria" Aria said smiling too

"Hanna" Hanna said cooly

"I am Spencer Hastings" Spencer said sophisticated

"I'm Alison" I replied shyly

"Can we sit with you?" Emily asked

"Oh, of course" I said

As the year went on we all became best friends. But I always leaned towards Emily's side more. I guess it wasn't until the day I was walking with Emily on the way home from school in grade nine, early January, that I realized I loved her. It was freezing outside but she made it feel warm.

"I looked so bad today, I had no time to put on makeup" Emily said

"You don't need make up Emily. You're beautiful as you are" I replied.

She stopped walking and looked at me.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked

The moment she asked, it felt like the world stopped, nothing around me mattered, only what was in front of me; Emily. I looked into her eyes deeply, I looked at her beautiful brown eyes, and I looked into her soul. It took me approximately 12 vital seconds to reply

"Yes, I do"

It took me approximately 12 seconds to realize that I was in love with her. The best thing that ever happened to me was the moment I fell in love with her. The worst thing that ever happened to me was also, the moment I fell in love with her.


	2. Grade nine

*Alison's side*  
"So Spencer, you're dating Sean huh?" I said kind of rudely.  
"He's been crushing on me for awhile, so I thought; why not?" Spencer replied  
"Maybe because he's ugly" I said dryly.  
"He is not! He has abs! Sorry that his face doesn't look like your precious Noel Kahn" Spencer said  
"Oh please. I hardly like him" I replied looking off into Emily's direction.  
"Then who do you like?" Hanna asked curiously.  
Emily looked up and saw me staring at her, I felt a certain rush and looked at Hanna.  
"No one" I said not trying to sound too harshly.  
The bell rang and we all got up to go to English.  
"I can't wait for freshman year to be done" Aria pouted  
"Oh relax sweetie, it's not that bad. We're all on the cheerleading team, Spencer got a boyfriend, and everyone loves us" I said highly.

I started to text Emily in class  
"Hey Em, wanna hang out after school? Just me & u" I sent.  
She replied 3 minutes later  
"Sure, but how will we leave without them?"  
I looked up and threw a piece of eraser at Emily's head. She looked back at me angrily. I smiled and said  
"Just follow me lead"  
The teacher heard me and drew all attention to me.  
"Mrs Dilaurentis, do you wish to speak?"  
"I'm just bored that's all" I replied yawning. She flexed her nostrils and before she could yell at me the bell rang and we all left.

"What are we doing tonight?" Aria asked.  
"Nothing" I said picking at my nails. "I got to go out with my parents"  
"Me too" Emily said.  
"Okay, see you guys tomorrow" Aria said and walked off in the opposite direction with Hanna, and Spencer.  
I smiled at Em and she smiled back.  
"What do you wanna do?" She asked.  
"Come over, will listen to music" I said.  
We got to my place and went up into my room.  
"So Em, who do _you_ like?" I asked not trying to sound interested. But really am.  
*Emily's side*  
I went over to Alison's after school and for the first time ever she asked me who I liked. I looked into her eyes, my heart keep shouting at me to say "You! You! You! I like you!" But instead, I said quietly  
"No one"  
She smiled at me and went to go turn on music. She started to dance like she usually does. We sort of have this routine, I watch her dance for a bit, and I'm watching her because I'm madly in love with her ability to dance. And then eventually she'll say something along the lines "come join me" and then will dance and sing together. If you were to ask me, how I knew what love is at such a young age, I would tell you; it's the feeling of dancing happily and singing at the top of your lungs with someone who makes you happy, someone you can be yourself around.  
"C'mon Em!" She cheered.  
I got up and we danced the night away like we usually do. Since it's a Friday, her parents let me sleepover just like any other weekend.  
"Want to watch Sinister?" Ali asked.  
"I don't know" I replied wry  
"Oh c'mon don't be scared" She mocked  
"I'm not scared!" I lied  
She got up and said "Good. I'll put it in then"  
We got halfway through the movie and I kept grabbing Ali's hand every time something scary happened. Near the end, the sinister guy carried out the little girl and I've never been so spooked out by a movie in my life. I felt shivers go up my spines and I moved so close to Ali, I was practically on top of her. But she let me, she knows I hate scary movies.  
When I woke up the next morning, I was sleeping on Ali's chest and my arm was wrapped around her. I wanted to stay, but I couldn't. I immediately moved and that woke her up. She gave me a wry smile and went into the bathroom. Once she got out, I went in too.  
*Alison's side*  
Last night, I put on a scary movie, just for the fact that Emily gets so freaked out by them. Whenever we watch one and something terrifying happens she always touches me for reinsurance. Lately, I've been putting on even more scary movies. I love knowing she comes to me for protection, even if it's just because of a movie. I love it when she touches me.

I awoke this morning to see her laying on my chest, she had her arm wrapped around me. I felt at ease. It's like; if anyone were to ever ask me to picture the most relaxing yet happiest place in the world, I would pick Emily cuddling with me. I rested my eyes with a smile on my face for a few minutes, just enjoying the reality of this. But then she bolted awake, it made me jump up in surprise. I smiled at her awkwardly and she looked a tad embarrassed. Anyways, the day went on and we didn't do much. Though, I'm not complaining, as long as Emily is by my side, I'm happy. I don't care what we're doing, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be near her.  
A couple days later I arrived to school with Hanna and we met up with the rest.  
"Ali, do you talk to any of the guys on the football team besides Noel?" Spencer asked curiously.  
"No, and I barley talk to Noel. I'm always with you four" I replied defensibly.  
"Great" Spencer said.  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Well Emily needs a boyfriend." She exaggerated.  
"What? Why?" Me and Emily both said with a mix of anger and confusion in our voices. I regretted what I said right away because all four of them casted a curious look my way. I sort of just stiffened out and put my arms around myself.  
"Well… I'm dating Sean. Hanna likes Lucas. Aria claims there's no hot guys or girls at this school. You have Noel. And Emily," she said looking at Emily "you need to find a boyfriend"  
Before Emily could say anything back I walked up besides her and looked at Spencer  
"How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing going on between me and Noel!" I yelled sharply. "And Emily doesn't need you to pick out a boyfriend for her." I added.  
All three of them looked at me in shock. Emily just sort looked up at me and gave me an awkward smile. I felt insanely out of place. I've never pulled this kind of stunt before. I felt my face heating up, and not because of embarrassment, but because of anger. I let out a steamy sigh and walked away. A minute later I heard Emily calling my name. She caught up to me and pulled me around.  
"What?" I snapped  
"Nothing.. It's just I… I don't want a boyfriend" She said awkwardly.  
Since I was in such a bad mood for letting myself show a hint of jealousy I exploded in front of Emily.  
"I don't care ok?! Do what you want and fuck who you want"  
She didn't respond, she just stood there, looking drawn back. Finally she said,  
"You should apologize to Spencer for being a bitch"  
She walked away before I could say anything else. I saw all of them last period in English and walked up to Spencer sadly.  
"Spencer, I'm sorry for lashing out on you." I said "I didn't mean it, everything is going so crazy at home" I lied  
Spencer got up and hugged me  
"It's okay" she said into my ear.  
I smiled at her and took my seat. For the rest of the period, I ignored Emily because I felt hurt.

I hurried to go home after the bell rang and locked my bedroom door. I don't usually cry, but later that night I did.

*Emily's side*  
This morning Ali freaked out on Spencer when she mentioned the topic of boys and me. As soon as she walked away, Hanna said something.  
"Woah, what is her problem?" Hanna asked.  
"She probably had a bad sleep" I said "I'm gonna go catch up to her"  
I paced quickly after Ali.  
"Alison!" I called out.  
I pulled her around and she snapped at me  
"What?"  
"Nothing.." I said "it's just, I… I don't want a boyfriend" I stuttered out of place.  
"I don't care ok!? Do what you want fuck who you want!" She yelled.

I looked at her speechless. I'm use to Ali yelling at some random "losers" at our school and her snapping at Spencer, Aria, and Hanna but she's never done this to me. Before I walked away from her I spoke sharply.  
"You should apologize for Spencer for being such a bitch"  
Later that day Ali did apologize to Spencer and I felt horrible for calling her a bitch. I could tell Alison was mad at me because I kept trying to get her attention by looking at her, she never returned the stare back. At the end of the day I smiled at her and she just looked at me blankly. It's nearly 10 right now and all I've been thinking about is Alison. I can't stand fighting with her, I can't stand not talking to her, I can't stand not being with her. Whenever we're apart I feel like a part of me is missing, and maybe it's my heart because she took it with her the day I fell for her. I wouldn't want anyone else to have my heart. I'm never going to find somebody as good as Alison. We're just friends but oh I swear, I feel something more every time I see her or think about her. I can't take this anymore. I know Alison will still be up right now because I know her like the back of my hand. She never goes to bed before 11:15 on school nights. She prefers pens, not pencils. She likes coffee with her bacon. She doesn't talk in the morning till she's done in the bathroom. She won't go to school without music to listen to. She hates the color brown and hates v-necks. Her favorite color is peach and her favorite month is August. She wants a tattoo quote of "Sometimes you've gotta fall before you fly" with birds beside the letters on her back and she hates piercings. She keeps up with all the latest fashions and never misses an episode of Modern Family. Don't ever bother trying to sing every lyric to every Lady Gaga song because she'll beat you. I know everything about Alison and that's one of the reasons why I know I'm in love with her. It's not just because her hair is as light as the sunset, or because her eyes are as blue as the ocean, nor is it because her smile shines brighter than the skies, not even the way she laughs or talks, it's because she's trust me enough to let me know exactly what she thinks in her mind at 3pm then at 3am, because she's the person who has the ability to make me smile when I cry, and the way she comforts me and protects me, it's because I find the littlest things about her so interesting. But also, the way she moves around sleeping in the middle of the night, goes from showing a smart side to her to a bad ass side to her, dances while she smiles, twitches her eye when she gets nervous and shakes her hands when she gets excited, is why I'm in love with her. People often say, it's the inside that counts, but what's on the outside tells you a lot too.

I flew off my bed and rushed down stairs. I put my shoes on and started to run to her house.


	3. Cheer

*Emily's side*  
I knocked on Alison's door and her mother opened it.  
"Is Ali home? I know it's late but it's school related" I lied.  
"Yes that's okay, and she's in her room" Mrs Dilaurentis said and let me in.  
"Thank you" I said smiling.  
I walked into Alison's room, she was laying underneath her blankets in her bed. I walked closer to her and said  
"Ali…"  
She jumped up holding the blanket around her, which makes sense now, because she's topless.  
"Jesus Emily you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"  
I sat at the end of her bed and she wiped her hands over her eyes.  
"Were you crying?" I asked.  
"No, that's stupid" she said.  
Though she denied it, I could tell her eyes were wet because they were all puffy.  
"I'm sorry for earlier Alison, I never meant to be rude" I said.  
"I'm sorry too" she said.  
Whenever one of us are sad we always hug each other till we feel better. I know she doesn't have clothes on but I don't care, I have to hug her. I moved over to her and leaned down to hug her but she sat up with covers still around her. My face was an inch away from hers for about 5 seconds. But in those five seconds I saw her pupils get bigger and she licked her lips. I felt my mouth slightly hang open to let out a breath. It only lasted for five seconds because I was stupid to put my arm on her upper shoulder, as soon as I did she leaned her head up on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me while I held the covers up on her with my body from moving in to hug her back. I buried my head into her neck and put my hands on her back. I wanted to kiss her neck, I pressed my lips against her neck, I opened my mouth and wanted to drag my tongue against her neck passionately but I couldn't. Before I closed my mouth, my lip dragged on her neck and Ali perked up. We continued to hug. Her back felt so soft, to feel her skin was so elegant. I slowly moved my hand down her back, I traced my fingers across her skin and she flinched. I backed away from her because I think we can both agree that hug was a little too friendly. I held her cover up for her until she put her hands back on them. We both gave each other an awkward smile.  
I went home later that night and stayed up all night thinking about that hug. I've come to this theory that I really am in love with her. If it was just lust I would of went crazy on her, I wouldn't of slowly traced my fingers on her back, I wouldn't of thought her bare skin was an extraordinary pleasure to touch and see, I would have scratched her back, I would of thought about destroying her, pounding her. But instead of desiring her, I valued her. Nobody can tell me that I'm too young to know the difference between love and lust. I absolutely know the difference between wanting someone and needing someone. I know what it feels like to want to fuck someone and want to make love to someone. Anyways, I ended up drifting asleep and woke up to Hanna sitting at the end of my bed.  
"Get ready! We're gonna be late!" She shrieked.  
"Why so excited?" I replied yawning.  
" The game, and cheer after school!" She jumped.  
I got off my bed and rolled my eyes.

*Alison's side*  
I love Emily. It's all I can think about. She's all I can think about. I grow to love her more and more everyday. I don't think there will ever be a day where I don't love her. Even when I die, my heart will continue on living to love her endlessly. Yesterday she came to apologize and we had a real intimate hug. I was topless underneath my covers but she still came to hug me and I allowed it. I felt so alive, she touched my skin and I swore my heart jumped inside me, my pulse started to beat faster, butterflies flew in my stomach. It's as if the moment she put her hands on me I sprang back to life like a flower getting water and blooming on a sunny day.  
I awoke this morning to loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Aria walked in and as soon as she did I yelled at her to get out. I got up and put my bra on.  
"Ok, I'm decent" I announced.  
She opened the door and smiled.  
"Ready for cheer today?" I asked, returning a smile.  
"Totally, the boys are so going to win against North Claws" she said.  
"I know, that team has a lack of skill when it comes to every sport, and their cheerleaders aren't even pretty" I said.  
I put on white skinny jeans and a plain red v neck, and we were off to school.

The day went on and evening came. I lead a routine for the cheer that we've been practising for weeks, the crowd loved it, and I felt insanely confident. I don't care much about football but I do care about beating other schools and showing off our team. Our boys are up to four points and there's 30 minutes left.  
"Can we call it a break?" One of the girls pouted.  
"Excuse me? We have to cheer on our…" I began to talk but stopped as girls from the other school walked up to us. Our squad formed a line and Emily was right beside me. I walked two steps closer to them since I'm the captain. I put my hands on my hips.  
"What's the matter girls? Came to observe and envy us or what?" I smiled grimly.  
One of the taller girls with red hair stepped up.  
"Oh no, not at all. Are you the captain? Cause we were just sitting in the bleachers and noticed your horrible layout so we wanted to tell whoever is in charge how much you suck ass" The three of them started to laugh and I steamed up. Emily came by my side for reinsurance and I lost my nerve.  
"Listen redhead, you look like you just swallowed two trains and never had the chance to shit them out." I looked to the blonde and continued to talk "and you, you looked ok from a distance but now that I can actually see your face you look like a swollen tomato." I turned to my head to the other girl. "And don't even get me started with you. All three of you are just threatened by us because you don't have asses like ours and football players like ours" I stated.  
The three girls looked at each other and then the red head slapped me in the face. I dropped my jaw in surprise and got red all over again. But before I could hit her back Emily stepped up and punched her right in the face.  
"Don't ever touch her again bitch, now leave" Emily said.  
The girl looked up and her nose was bleeding. Her friends took her and then they left.  
"Thanks Em" I said, smiling warmly at her. She returned the smile and for the rest of the night, all the girls could talk about was what happened.  
Noel Kahn went for the touchdown and they won! The crowd went wild and we all threw our Pom Poms up. The boys came running over to us because most of my girls are dating the football players.  
"Did you see that?" Noel asked me.  
"Yeah, good job!" I cheered.  
Noel hugged me and lifted me up off my feet. To be honest, I didn't enjoy it all, he practically crushed me and I would of much preferred Emily to hug me like that. I looked over at her and I saw a guy hand her a slip of paper. I stopped smiling and felt my mood change right away when I saw her blush her eyes as the mysterious guy walked away. I walked away from Noel and to Emily.  
"Who was that?" I said not trying to let her hear the tone in my voice.  
"Um, I think his name was Ben" Emily replied shyly.  
"He gave you his number?" I asked and as soon as I did Spencer heard from behind and went off.  
"Woah Em, you got a boys number?" She said happily.  
"It's not big deal" Emily said.  
"Well do you think he's cute?" Spencer pushed.  
"Yeah, do you?" I pushed as well.  
"I guess he's cute but…" Emily said drifting her voice away.  
I didn't want to talk about this anymore cause it was making me upset.  
"Anyways, we can either go to the after party or just hang out the five of us" I said.  
"I don't feel like a party, we've been too so many of them already, the only one worth going to will be when they win against the Saint Bulls" Spencer said.  
"Agreed" I said broadly. "I'll go get Aria and Hanna"

By the time we settled into Spencer's barn, she brought up the whole number thing again.  
"Are you going to call him?" She asked.  
"Call? Who calls anyone these days?" Emily said and I smiled.  
"Well, text him or-"  
"Honestly shut the fuck up and leave Emily alone" I interrupted.  
Spencer mocked the word "wow" but never brought it up again for the rest of the night.  
Around 1am I went outside to get fresh air. I heard the barn door open and I spun around. Emily walked out and bumped into me  
"Hey" she said.  
"Hello" I replied brushing her arm with my hand.  
"That redhead didn't know what she was talking about. You're an amazing captain Ali, and you come up with the best routines"  
"Thank you Emily, it's all just for fun though" I said.  
"You make it fun, you make everything fun. You always make everything better" Emily said with her head down.  
I lifted her head up and she smiled at me, I returned the smile and I don't think I'll ever see anything quite as beautiful as her smiling.

You know, there's a difference between a friendly smile, fake smile, distant smile, shy smile, a smile where you look into their eyes, and a smile you make when they start to smile. You don't smile with one of your friends with love in your eyes, you don't smile at them for longer than 3 seconds, you don't think when they smile everything glows. But when you're smiling at the person you love, and you see them smile too, your whole mood lifts up. You smile at them with love in your eyes and for longer. I knew I was falling in love with her because every time she smiled, I would too.


	4. End of grade nine

*Alison's side*  
The boys made it to the football championship against The Saint Bulls. It should be a close game, but if our boys win; that'll make it three years in a row being the championships. The game is a week before school ends which is great. I can't wait for the summer break.  
"Hey Ali, you going anywhere special this summer?" Hanna asked.  
"No, just hanging out with my four darlings" I smiled.  
"Hey! We should plan all the things we should do this summer! Like a bucket list then check them off when we do them!" Spencer cheered.  
"That's actually a great idea, I'll go get paper, since there never is any in Ali's room" Emily said.  
"I'll come with" I got off my bed and we went downstairs.  
All four of them are sleeping over today, and in front of Spencer, Aria, and Hanna; I have to fight the urge not go run over to Emily and give her a hug. I miss having my arms around her, I miss her scent when I press my head on her neck, I miss the embrace of her warmth. I miss how I can place my head on her upper chest because she's taller than me. If I have to be completely honest, I would have to tell you that nothing feels better than having the girl I'm in love with wrapped around me. No minute could ever compare to the seconds I'm hugging her. No hour could ever compare to the minutes I'm hugging her. Basically, if I had to pick between going across the world or being in her arms; I would pick being in her arms.  
By the time we got down stairs and Emily got a piece of paper she looked at me and I clearly had a stern face on because she asked me  
"What's up?"  
I put my body against hers and my arms around her waist and rested my head on her upper chest near her shoulder. She put her arms on my back and tilted her head on the top of mine.  
"I needed a hug... Your hug" I said quietly.  
I guess we hugged for longer than I thought because Aria came downstairs and saw us.  
"Oh hey" She said awkwardly.  
Two words was all it took to break the moment of that wonderful hug.  
"You guys ok?" She asked  
"Uh yeah, just… Um Ali needed a hug" Emily said.  
I rolled my eyes at no one in particular and walked past Aria to go back upstairs in my room.  
"Where's the paper?" Hanna asked.  
"Emily has it, not me. She's coming"

*Emily's side*  
We all went over to Ali's house for a sleepover. Ali and I went downstairs to get paper and then we ended up hugging for awhile before Aria interrupted. Alison never really liked it when people are around when she wants to have space with just me. She doesn't really like a lot of things, she gets mad easily, but never at me and I often think about that a lot. It's an amazing feeling knowing that there's a person in this world who shuts everyone out except for you.  
After Aria came downstairs, Ali went back upstairs leaving me behind with the curious Aria.  
"Jee, I don't hug you guys like that" Aria said.  
"Honestly Aria shut up. I'm guessing you've never hugged us when you're sad" I said.  
"All I'm saying is - that looked more than just a friendly hug" she pressed on.  
"You're right" I said walking past her. "It was a moral support hug"

We spent the rest of the night eating pizza and coming up with ideas of what to do this summer.  
"The beach, obviously" Hanna said.  
"Shopping, movies, dinners" Aria said.  
"A week up at my cottage" Ali said.  
"My pool and sipping on lemonade" Spencer said.  
"Cedar point and obviously The Tiger Fair" I said.  
"Tanning and listening to music" Hanna said.  
"Fires, and there's local bands playing around like every summer" Spencer said.  
I wrote it all down on a piece of paper.  
"Oh, we forgot the best one. Let's get drunk" Ali said.  
We all laughed and I wrote it down.

*Alison's side*  
"Let's go sharks let's go sharks let's go!" The whole team cheered as the boys came out onto the field. The whole crowd went wild watching us do our routine, mainly because they're stupid horny teenage boys. But as the game got halfway through the whole attention was on the field. Our boys are losing by four points.  
They better win, even though it's Monday, there's suppose to be a huge party at Noel's place if they win and I don't want to miss it. The last day of school is Wednesday but I doubt anyone will be going into school tomorrow or Wednesday if they go to the party tonight, _If_ they win.  
"This is sharks territory. Go sharks go!" I started a chant and soon the whole crowd chanted along.  
I looked to my left and noticed the guy that gave Emily his number is talking to her right now. I marched up to him.  
"What do you think you're doing? Don't interrupt my girls, and you're suppose to be playing a game"  
"Hello, I'm on the bench and I thought, I might as well come talk to Emily" he said smiling at her.  
"Well back off!" I shouted.  
"Alison quit being a bitch all the time" He said.  
I dropped my Pom Pom's and put my hands on my hips. While I did Emily said

"Ben, don't be rude"  
"Yeah Ben. Don't be rude. I'm not a bitch, I'm the bitch. And you better leave Emily the fuck alone"  
"Or what? You're gonna throw your Pom Pom's at me?" He mocked.  
I felt my whole entire face go red and I pushed him back with as much strength I have. Surprisingly he fell and landed on all the water bottles. His teammates laughed and he got back up just as angry as I am. Before he could get into my face Emily stepped in.  
"Ben leave! Just go!" She yelled.  
He looked at her and shook his head in disappointment.  
I can't keep doing this, I can't keep getting defensive and jealous over Emily. Everyone expects me to be that girl who has no feelings and doesn't care about anything or anyone. I don't want people to think I like her. I just want them to think I'm sticking up for her. I feel like crying right now, not even because I'm sad, but because I'm mad.  
I walked over to Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. Emily followed behind me.  
"What was that all about?" Hanna asked.  
"What?" I said pretending to be clueless.  
"You literally just pushed a guy to the ground with all his equipment on" Hanna stated.  
I didn't want to say anything, luckily Emily chipped in.  
"He was being a prev, Ali helped me" she put her hand on my shoulder "thanks Ali" before I could reply, everyone in the crowd went wild and horns went off. We all looked at the field and our boys were all huddled up together. I looked at the scoreboard and the game ended.  
23-21.  
"We won! Yes!" I shouted.  
Our cheerleading squad went into a giant hug and of course, like always, Emily is beside me which mean I get to touch her and she gets to touch me, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

By the time we got to Noel's party, Emily stepped out of the car with a scared look on her face. I almost had the urge to call her baby - it's so weird because I've never thought of calling her that. But oh my, I could only imagine. Being able to call her baby, being able to say "I love you baby" in the same sentence fills my heart up with heat. Just being able to call her mine would make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.  
"Ba- Em, what's wrong?" I asked  
"I don't know if I wanna be here. Ben's here, something might happen, he might hurt you" she said quickly.  
I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes when I talked  
"Emily, trust me, it'll be okay, you'll be okay and I'll be okay. Will all be okay" I said reassuringly.  
She gave me a nod and we all walked in.

About halfway through the night we were all piss drunk and Noel came up to me and started shouting.  
"Alison! You are so pretty! I loooove your face!"  
He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him away and everyone that saw started laughing, I joined in too.  
"No way Noel" I said cooly  
"Oh what's the matter? Aren't i… Don't I have a nice face too?" He slurred out.  
I waved him _bye bye_ and walked into the kitchen. I couldn't stop laughing, I was finding everything hysterical. I'm pretty sure Ben came up to me and started talking to me but I really couldn't make out what he was saying. I sort of just kept laughing which irritated him to the point where he walked away. I saw Spencer and Emily in the living room dancing, I started running towards them because I wanted to dance too but as soon as I started to run I fell on my knees and my stomach flipped upside down, I puked.  
"Oh boy" I said wiping my mouth, but still laughing.  
Aria helped me up and took me to the bathroom.  
"This is exactly why I didn't get drunk, this is exactly why you shouldn't have gotten drunk" she lectured.  
"Aria?" I said.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Are you my mom?"  
"No…"  
"Then shut the fuck up" I said and started to laugh again.  
She rolled her eyes and gave me a bottle of water. Once I finished it she gave me another one.  
"God that tastes awful" I said.  
"At least it's not vile" she said.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Quarter to 3 in the morning" she responded.  
Aria was about to open the door but Emily beat her to it. She rushed in here and puked in the bath tub. I started to laugh and tears ran down my face.  
"Why... didn't you... go for the toilet... instead?" I said in between laughs.  
She looked at me confused, and then bursted out laughing too.  
"Oh my god. This is insane. I'm out of here, you two are idiots!" Aria shouted.  
Once she slammed the door I crawled on the floor towards Emily.  
"Emily you know what rhymes with Emily? Teeee, as in you're prettyyy" I garbled.  
She laughed and spoke sounding oddly confused  
"And sin rhymes with gin but that also rhymes with Alison, you know? But you don't sin, you're not sin, because to me, you are an angel"  
"I reallllllly like you, really like" I said.  
"You do, I know you do, I know you know I really like you, you know" Emily said  
"I think you are the most loveliest thing on this planet" I admitted.  
"I think you make summer days shine brighter and make winter days feel warmer" she admitted.

I once had this thought in my mind that; when you're completely drunk and you call out to a person, you must really love them to let them know what you're too afraid to say sober.  
I opened my mouth to let out a laugh but no sound was coming out. I moved closer to her and sat right on her lap. I'm going to kiss her. This is it, I've wanted to do this forever, and now I'm finally going to. I moved my lips inches away from hers. I leaned in a little more to the point where my lips were almost on hers, but then I knocked my head on her nose and fell onto her lap. I passed out and I think she did to because I heard a loud bang before my eyes shut and saw Emily's head hit the wall.  
I got woken up by Hanna walking in with a mixture of laughing and shouting questions.  
"What the hell happened to you two?"  
"Why are you on top of Emily?"  
"What the hell died in here?"  
"Oh my god Em, is your nose bleeding?"  
Emily touched her skin near her nose.  
"It's dry"  
"But what happened?"  
"I don't even remember" she said rubbing her head.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"It's 6 in the morning, Noel wants everyone gone" Hanna answered.  
I got up and felt dizzy right away. I pressed my hand on the side of my head and tried to walk without falling. Hanna ended up calling for Spencer and both of them helped me and Em keep our balance.  
"Why aren't you two hung over?" I asked.  
"Oh we are, just nowhere near as bad as you two" Spencer said.  
"Damn Emily and Alison go hard" Hanna laughed.  
We ended up sleeping half the day away in Spencer's barn. Of course Aria wasn't there though, because Emily and I annoyed her away. Although I don't remember anything, I feel like I had a pretty good damn night. People often thinks it's stupid to get wasted. Sure it's stupid to get wasted everyday and every weekend. But I don't do that, we don't do that. I don't need alcohol to have a good time but sometimes I do need alcohol to make it a little more fun. Just because I'm hungover one day doesn't mean I can't be cuddled up in a warm blanket the next day reading a book. And if you still don't catch what I'm saying; _people can get drunk and still be a good person_.


	5. Beach day

*Emily's side*  
"Its been a week since we got out off school and we still haven't done anything" Ali complained "me and you should just go somewhere together"  
"The beach?" I suggested.  
"Yes! I'll go get my things" Ali said getting off my bed.  
"No wait" I said pushing her back on the bed "it'll only take me like five minutes to get ready"  
I walked away taking off my shirt, I went to the dresser and pulled off my shorts.  
"Here it is!" I looked at Ali "don't look"  
She lay back on my bed and stuffed a pillow over her face. I put my bikini on, then my clothes on over top of it. I walked over to Ali and took the pillow off her.  
"Told you I'd be quick" I said.  
She smile and rubbed her arm.  
"Woah, what the hell happened?" I asked.

*Alison's side*  
Emily just finished changing in front of me and asked what happened to my arm.  
"I don't know, you must have an invisible cat" I lied.  
The truth is; when she took off her shirt and pants, I dug my nails into my skin and slowly dragged my fingers. It was torture, seeing her half naked yet I can't do anything about it. She told me not to look when she took off her clothes and I respected her privacy, and stopped my act of frustration and temptation on my arm. By the time Emily was done my arm started to bleed; but not a lot. So I rubbed it, hoping she wouldn't see. But of course, she did.  
"Yea, must be" she said suspiciously.  
I kept quiet and then finally she let out a cocky smile after thinking silently to herself, and now I think she knows why my arm is all marked up. I felt a steam of rush coming on my face from embarrassment, I shouldn't be so weak. But how can I not be when it comes to her?  
I got off her bed and walked out of her house, she followed.

*Emily's side*  
Ali had these deep dug in scratch marks on her arm that I never noticed before I got dressed. At first I thought maybe she was just itchy. But then she lied about it, so now I think she did it because she saw me taking off my clothes.  
Does she like me? No, she doesn't. How could she like me? She's probably just like any other teenager and gets turned on when she sees skin. If she did like me; she'd tell me. Ali always speaks from her mind and she barely lies.  
When we got to her house she went upstairs and I wanted to go with her but her mom was there. Ali announced that she was going to go get changed so I thought it would be smart to stay downstairs with her mom.  
"Would you like anything?" Her mom offered.  
_Your daughter._  
"No thank you. I'm fine" I said smiling.  
Alison takes forever to get ready. I swear I was downstairs waiting for her for 25 minutes before she came back down. She grabbed my arm like she usually does and we headed for the door.  
"Want a ride?" Her mom called out.  
"We can walk mom, it's nice out" Ali said back.  
We've been walking for ten minutes and I'm already so hot, it's so hot outside. I never think anything is hotter than Ali but I'm afraid this day might be a close second.  
"You call this a nice day?" I asked.  
"Beautiful" she said.  
_Just like you._  
"It's gross and muggy" I complained.  
"It is really hot out" she said taking off her shirt.  
Suddenly it got hotter and now I'm more bothered. I bit my lip while staring down at her bikini. She caught me looking so I talked quickly.  
"Cute design, it's nice, I like the color"  
Alison smiled which of course, made me smile.  
By the time we got there, I checked my phone and had around 10 text messages all from Hanna. They all basically said "where are you?" And "do you know where Ali is?" I lied and told her that I was out shopping with my mom for the day.  
"Did you bring your phone Ali?" I asked.  
"Nop" she said, placing her towel down in the sand. "It's a day to tan and forget about electronics" she took off her shorts and lay on her back.  
I laughed and texted Hanna again. I told her that Ali went to visit her aunt today.  
"How long are you gonna tan?" I asked.  
"Till I melt" she said.  
"I'm going in the water" I said getting up.  
"Emily, tan with me"  
"But I'm sweating"  
"Good! Keep sweating. Will go in the water in an hour. Now spray me" she threw me a tanning lotion bottle.  
I sprayed her back, legs and arms.  
"Oh my god it's so cold, rub it in, oh my god!" Alison shivered.  
I started rubbing the lotion in, I gripped her arms and then started moving my hands on her back. Her back feels so warm, I love touching her. I love this, I wish I could give her a massage but I don't think I could stop if I started. I stopped at her legs and stared. I can't do this, I can't rub her legs right there, it's so close. I'll die, like I will actually get so fucking horny that I'll want to start fingering her right on this beach and then I'll die from my hormones exploding. I'm not even kidding, I'm sweating even more right now and my hands are shaking.  
"Emily can you hurry up? I feel it all falling off my legs onto the towel"  
I moved over on my knees to her lower part of the legs. I started to rub it in really fast and before I knew it I was back at the top of her legs. I put both my hands on her one leg and rubbed it in. I put both my hands on her other leg and started to rub it in but I was still shaking and my hand slipped down in between her legs and I fucking touched her vagina. It didn't even last for 2 seconds. Her whole body twitched and she let out a loud breath. She turned around faster than lighting and gave me a wry smile. I sort of just sat there blankly. At least the outside of me was blank. My mind went racing, the moment my fingers slightly pressed up against her vagina my hormones kicked in even more. I couldn't get the thought of having sex with her out of my mind. But then I shook it off for a moment.  
"I need to go in the water" I said dazedly.  
I paced my way to the ocean and stepped in. I started to swim further out, I dunked my head in trying to erase my dirty thoughts. I came back for air and dragged my hands slowly down my face. Once I was done I breathed wow and oh my god about three times. Eventually I got out of the water and went back to Alison. She pretended nothing happened but we both know that I touched her.  
"Felt good?" She asked  
"WHAT?!" I screamed louder than I should of and turned red and people around us looked at me.  
"The water… Was it refreshing?" Ali said looking taking aback.  
I shook my head and said  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Yah it was. It was good" I said stupidly.  
Ali lay back down and put sunglasses on.  
"I'm going to get as tan as you look this summer" she said.  
I smiled at her and sat down on my towel. I looked at her stomach and saw traces of sweat. Even her sweat looks hot.  
Have you ever looked at a girls body in a bikini and then stopped to look at the boobs? You can't call us pigs because it's not our fault for looking, boobs are an amazing part of the body and always gets the eyes attentions. Especially Alison's.  
I ended up putting on tan lotion and reading a Mitch Albom book. "One more day" I've been reading for a half an hour and I slammed the book shut.  
"Oh god, I can't read anymore, I'm gonna bawl like a baby" I said breathing in and out.  
Ali picked up up my book, looked at it, looked at me, then threw the book down on my towel and got up.  
"I don't know how you read, books are insanely boring" she said.  
"Ah, but a person who never reads books only lives one life, and a person who reads; lives a thousand"  
She raised her eyebrow  
"You came up with that?"  
"No, I forget who said that though" I admitted.  
"I'm going in now, wanna come?" She asked.  
I got up and we walked into the water.  
"Whatever you do, don't splash me" Alison said.  
"Ok" I said.  
We got further in the water and I pretended to fall in and flapped my arms and body in the water creating a big splash. I grabbed Ali's legs from under the water and lifted her up and myself up from underneath. She started to laugh and I did too.  
"You little shit! I'm going to get you"  
"I'll throw you in"  
I was holding her waist, I lifted her up three times as high as I could and on three I threw her in the water. She let out a squeal and came up from under the water laughing.  
"My dad can't even do that with me anymore!" She said.  
"Your dad just isn't as strong as I am, I guess" I said bragging and flexing my muscles.  
She ducked her head and came up to me face to face. Then she spit out a bunch of salt water in my face.  
"K! You're a bitch!" I yelled.  
She laughed and said  
"Oh you love me"  
I smiled at her and then splashed water in her face.  
We ended up splashing water at each other and chasing each other in the water for a good time but then Ali got cold and we went back to the beach.  
"We have so much fun just the two of us" I said  
"I know, I could do this with Hanna, Aria and Spencer but it just wouldn't be the same. It's always better with you" she said.  
I let out a big smile and we hugged each other. I know this is suppose to be a friendly hug but her boobs are pressed on mine and it makes this hug feel so sexy.  
"Wanna sleepover?" I asked breaking the hug.  
"Sure, I'll have to get things from my house first" she said.  
A few hours later we were in my house watching a movie with my parents and I enjoyed it so much. It felt like Ali was apart of the family. Watching a movie with the people you love feels like what those people always say "it's the little things that counts"

*Alison's side*  
I'm only 15 right now and I know it's a little young to be thinking about such things in my mind but today at the beach, Emily accidentally touched my vagina. It only lasted for a second but I swear it was long enough to make my whole body spark alive with lust. I let out a steamy breath and felt awkward but also felt lascivious. I think Emily felt it too, she was sweating real bad and practically ran into the water to avoid me. She came back and all that was on my mind was her touching me so I accidentally said out loud  
"Felt good?"  
Oh my god I almost had a panic attack. But I managed to cover it up and stumbled the words  
"The… Water? Was it… Refreshing?"

The day went on and we had so much fun, like we usually do. I told her that it's better when the two of us just hang out, and it's true.  
Being around the one you love makes you feel so content, calm, enlivened. Being around _her_ feels like nothing else matters. It doesn't matter if we're sitting on her couch doing absolutely nothing, or at a concert screaming our heads off. Being around her is and always will be, where I will always want to be.


	6. Cottage

*Alison's side*  
My mom gave me permission to let my friends go to the cottage with me for a week. The only downside is that my brother will be there too. I love him and all, but Jason's Jason.

All the girls slept over and we're leaving at 5 in the morning.

"Are we almost there?" Hanna asked.  
"No, it's a long car ride Hanna. And we just left" I replied.  
"I love car rides" Emily said putting her arm out the window.  
Me, Spencer, and Aria all nodded our heads in agreement.  
I took my seat belt and leaned forward to thank my brother.  
"Thanks for taking us"  
He batted me away "Sit down Alison. I'm only taking you guys cause mom made me. I wanted to go up by myself, it's my favorite place in the world and now I won't be able to enjoy it with all of you"  
"It's my favorite place too Jason. It's ours, so don't be so greedy. Why didn't you invite any of your druggie buddies with you? Why didn't you invite any girls?" I asked to bug him.  
"Because I had to take you guys" he said.  
I smiled at him in the mirror and he gave me the finger.  
Hanna has the hots for my brother, we all know it, even he does. That's why she's up in the front sitting right beside him on the extra seat and Spencer's sitting next to Hanna. Me, Em, and Aria are in the back. My brother has a brand new 2012 F150 Ford Truck.  
I don't know how he could afford it; actually I do. He has a full time job selling drugs and a part time job every other night at the Gentlemen's club stripping. Also, I see him always bringing home items and putting them up on eBay. He never wanted anyone to know how he gets his money. He told mom and dad he fixes houses with his friends and that's why he bought a truck. But one day, I caught him and he _had_ to tell me the truth.  
He left our house in the middle of the night and I followed him. I saw him hand over a bag to some punk after repeatedly checking his surroundings. Once the guy handed him a whack of cash he turned around and walked away like nothing happened. Jason started to walk back home and I popped out of a bush.  
"You should of checked if anyone was watching you better"  
He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me off the sidewalk back into the bush.  
"Alison, what are you doing?"  
"Following you, and wow look what I saw. What was in the bag? A bottle of coke? Or a line of coke?" I asked grinning.  
"Jesus Alison, you can't tell anyone! Do you hear me?" He said panicking.  
"Oh brother, I wouldn't tell a soul. How much did he give you?" I asked.  
"Fifty five" he said cautiously.  
I opened up my hand and motioned him to give it to me.  
"Fuck you" he said walking away.  
"You better give me the money or I'll tell" I said.  
He stopped walking and turned around. He handed me the bills and let out an angry sigh.  
"What did you sell him?" I said looking at the money.  
"It was just weed"  
"Is that all you sell?"  
He laughed.  
"No really, tell me" I insisted.  
"It's all I sell here. There's no way I'd sell the heavy shit here" he said.  
"Where do sell the heavy shit?"  
He looked at me for awhile before answering then started walking.  
"On the Las Vegas strip"  
"Do you do it a lot?"  
"What's with the interrogation? You want to become my partner?"  
I stopped walking and started to think about that but then he interrupted my thoughts.  
"Alison, I was joking. You're 15, and I already have people I work with. But tell you what, if you wanna take it over when you're 21, I'll let you"  
"What? I don't want to sell drugs are you insane? I just want to know what you sell"  
"Weed"  
"Jason tell me what else or I will tell people, including mom and dad"  
"Ok. Ok. I sell heroin and cocaine"  
"How much do you make?"  
"Since we go once a month to sell coke we make roughly $4,400 but it's three of us so we have to split it. And for heroine we make $12,750 and we split that too. So I roughly get around $6400"  
"Wow maybe I should become one"  
"You'd have to be careful Alison, this isn't a game"  
"I'm not stupid. What about the weed?"  
"We all make that ourselves, so whatever we make, all the profit goes to ourselves. I sell weed whenever I get a call"  
"Do you get calls often?"  
"Sometimes I get five calls a day, sometimes I get none. Sometimes I get good business and sometimes I don't"  
"And you always sell 5 grams?"  
"Yes, unless they ask for 10. Now are we done with the questions?"  
I smiled at him and we walked home and never talked about it again. Until Jason came home at 4am in just tight underwear.  
I came downstairs for a glass of water. I heard the door open and I could feel my heart escaping from my chest. Jason walked into the living room and I calmed down until I saw what he was wearing- wait, until I saw what he was barely wearing.  
"Why the fuck were you outside in your underwear at 4am?" I asked seriously confused. "I've always struck you as a fucked up weird person, but this? I have no words"  
"Jesus Ali, why are you up?"  
"I'm thirsty. Why are you naked?"  
He looked at me like he didn't know what to say.  
"I can wait" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
"I came home from a girls house ok?"  
"No, no you didn't. If you did you would of wore boxers not those tig- oh my god! Oh my god! Ew! You're a stripper! You're a stripper aren't you? Holy fuck!"  
He came towards me and put his hand over my mouth  
"Be quiet!" He hissed  
"Jason, why? Why why why why?"  
"It's none of your business"  
"I'll make it my business. Want me to tell your friends? Want me to mom and dad?"  
"No! For fuck sakes. I'm doing it for money"  
"Don't you have enough money from your drugs?"  
He laughed and said "more is always better"  
"How much more?" I asked insanely curious.  
"Depends… I do it every other night and some nights I make $200 other nights I make $450. Girls love me there, they always prefer me more than the other guys"  
"Gross" I said.  
And that was the end of that conversation. Of course I told Emily all this, because I trust her.

"Turn on the music!" I yelled at Jason.  
He turned on the radio to a rock n roll station.  
"My car. My music" he said  
"I'm cool with that, I love rock n roll" Aria said.  
"Me too" Hanna said but was obviously only trying to get Jason to like her.  
He turned up the radio and we're all familiar with what came on.

I was made for loving you - Kiss.  
We all started to sing really loud and dance a little.

*4 hours later*  
"We're almost at the cottage. I love this part, I love driving through all the tall trees and the quietness. I love how the trees shade out the sun and make the road look like a journey to drive on. I love seeing a eagle fly by and owls sitting on the trees. You even see a few foxes or deers run by. I love everything about this place. I love getting off the pavement road and going on to a gravel road. I love passing the dump because you can always see bears and their cubs.  
"This is so breathtaking" Emily said staring out the window.  
"I can only use that word to describe up here and something else" I said to her.  
"What else?" She asked turning to face me.  
_You _  
"Nothing" I lied and she looked back out the window.  
"We're here!" Jason enthused.  
We pulled up into our driveway. Just like I remember, trees everywhere, a decent creamy red size cabin cottage, a path of built in of step rocks surrounded by sand leading to the lake, a shed for the atv's, seadoo, and other toys Jason built a couple years ago near the cottage, another shed but smaller filled with tubes, and toys we use to play with when we were younger. The driveway consists of sand and dirt. The only grass we have is in the backyard leading down to the lake. Jason built a path leading down to the dock and there's a deck right before the dock where you can sit and stare to enjoy the beautiful lake.  
My favorite place in the whole entire world is wrapped in Emily's arms but I swear, this place comes second.  
"Wow Ali, this place is beautiful, I don't think I'll want to leave" Spencer said.  
"I already love it" Emily said smiling at me.  
Hanna and Aria were already entering the cottage with my brother.  
We grabbed our bags and went inside. Just as we went through the door Jason past us and went out the door.  
"Where you going?" I called out.  
"To get the boat" he said turning around and coming back in the cottage "Actually we should drive the atv there so you can drive it back"  
"You expect me to leave my friends for you?" I asked.  
"Do want to go for fucking boat rides or not?" He said impatiently.  
I looked at my friends and they motioned me to go.  
"Will be fine, will put the food away" Spencer said.

Jason and I put on our racing helmets. I've always had a thing for atving and dirt biking. We got on the blue Suzuki and took off.

By the time we got there Jason paid the owner and took the boat of the dock and got in. He looked at me and said  
"Be careful with my ATV"  
"It's not yours. It's ours" I said walking away. I got on the atv and put in gear.  
I screamed at Jason  
"First one back to the cottage is obviously the faster rider. You wouldn't wanna lose to a girl now would you?"  
He gave me a smirk and roared his engine and took off. As soon as he took off I did to.

I killed the engine by the time I got back to the cottage, I saw Jason running up the path, I started running to.  
"Beat you!" He panted at the front of the door.  
"Are you stupid? We got here at the same time. It was a tie so deal with it" I said.  
He didn't reply and we walked in.  
"You sleep on the couch!" Hanna yelled.  
Me and Jason looked at each other and laughed. There's only four beds, 1 is a bunk bed, 1 is a single and there's 2 king size beds.  
"Looks like you'll have to sleep with Jason" I said to Hanna and everyone laughed but the two of them.  
I walked over to Emily  
"We can sleep together" I said smiling, she returned the smile and I added "if you want"  
"I want to" she said.  
"Hanna, I'll sleep on the couch" Aria said sadly.  
"Hey, the couch is comfy" I pointed out.

"I don't know about you guys, but it's hot out and I want to enjoy that sun in my bikini by the lake" I said taking my banning suit and walking into the bathroom. I put on a new bikini that my mom just bought me. It's all black but has a baby blue diamond in the left patch and a diamond on the left side on the bikini bottom.  
I came out of the bathroom and Aria whistled. I stroke a posse and we all laughed. Though, Emily's laugh looked more distant.

*Emily's side*  
I know for a fact that this is going to be the best part about this summer. Going to Alison's cottage and being with her. Oh, and my friends. When we got there Ali went on the ATV, she put on her helmet and a pair of racing gloves. I don't think I've ever seen her look so attractive. Of course, she's always attractive, but seeing that? God damn. I most certainly believe my whole body said "damn" not just my mouth. When she came back from her ride she took off her helmet and her hair flipped back into place and it looked so luscious. Her hair is so perfectly lightly golden. _Everything_ about her is so perfect.  
We all went to go put on our banning suits and tan outside. Aria and Spencer went downstairs to change and me and Hanna waited for the bathroom. Ali always takes forever to get changed, always. Spencer and Aria went after her and still came up before her. The door started to open and Alison walked out and suddenly the room felt hotter.  
Aria whistled at her and they all started to laugh. I was too busy admiring Ali's body. She never fails to catch my eye.  
Aria started walking to the bathroom. I walked ahead of her and shut the door  
"Me first!" I yelled.  
I put on a pair of short shorts and a plain aqua bikini top.  
We all walked outside and enjoyed the sun till it went down.  
"Don't worry, it'll be more fun tomorrow" Ali said as went back inside.  
We stayed up watching movies on the couch and eating popcorn. I guess none of us never made it to our beds because when I woke up everyone was still on the couches, including Jason.  
"Oh hey, you're up" Alison said stretching.  
I don't know why but every time she stretches I get this huge urge to hug her.  
I would of loved to cuddle up beside her right now on this couch and do absolutely nothing but feel her embrace. I can't stress it enough how much it hurts but yet, how good it feels to be in love with someone.

I looked at my watch.  
"Wow, Ali, it's 8am, no one will be up till like 10am"  
"Then let's go for a ride" she said getting up. She walked downstairs and I followed her. We got dressed and she put on her helmet. She handed me on and I refused.  
"Can I just sit behind you?" I asked.  
"You don't want to ride?" She asked surprised.  
"I rather ride with you" I said smiling.  
"Ok, let's go" she said returning the smile.  
Ali got on her atv and I got on after her. This is so awkward, where do I put my hands? Around her or holding the bars on the atv? I rather hold her. She roared the engine to life and we took off. Damn, she rides fast. I grabbed the back of her shirt for safety the whole time.  
She took us through this beautiful lot. There was a beach right near it and a bunch of pine trees, the ground was completely dirt and covered with broken branches. Once Ali turned off the engine we walked to the beach and sat down in the sand. It was still early in the morning, the lake looks so peaceful and blue.  
"Wow" I said taking away.  
"I know" she said.  
We sat there for awhile and during that time we somehow ended up having our fingers locked into each others with the warm sand beneath us. Ali eventually got up and since she had my hand, she pulled me up too.  
"I could stay here forever with you but we should go back now before they realize were gone" Ali said.  
We hopped on the atv and the ride back felt more bumpy. I had to grip my hands onto Ali's back the whole time.  
Once we got back Jason was taking out a kayak.  
"You never liked kayaking" Alison said to Jason.  
He looked back "you're right. That's why I'm taking it down for your friends. They wanna go"  
Aria, Spencer, and Hanna walked out through the front door in their banning suits.  
Alison looked at me and said  
"We only have two kayaks, I guess they can go in them first. Wanna go in the canoe?"  
"Won't we tip?" I asked.  
Jason came back up and walked up behind Ali.  
"I'll canoe with you guys"  
Ali turned around and pushed him  
"No you won't. I'm going with Emily, not Hanna" I pointed at Hanna "look, she's already leaving, you better go run"  
"Fuck off, I don't like her. She's what 15? I'm 22"  
"Nop, she's 16, she failed a grade. One day she'll be 18 and you'll be 24. It's not that bad" Alison said.  
"Stop. And let's go canoeing already" Jason said losing his nerve.  
"We have to get ready first" Alison replied.  
"Fine. But if you're longer than 10 minutes I'm taking the canoe and going by myself" he said walking away.  
We got changed and ended up running down to the dock in fear that Jason would leave without us.  
"Don't just stand there, get in" he said to us.  
I sat in the middle.  
"Do I paddle too or?" I asked.  
Jason laughed and said  
"Leave it to me and Ali"  
We got halfway away from the cottage and took a break.  
A boat was coming near us for the dozenth time.  
"Now wouldn't it be funny" Jason said putting the paddle in the canoe "if this canoe all of a sudden tipped with all waves the boat is coming at us with"  
Ali put down her paddle to  
"Jason, don't tip this fucking canoe. I don't want to get wet, that's why I'm in a fucking canoe and not a tube"  
Jason laughed and put all his weight to the one side of the boat as soon as a wave came by at us. The canoe tipped and we all went in. I came back up for air and heard Ali screaming at his brother  
"Like how the fuck are we suppose to get back in now? Ever thought of that" she yelled.  
"Don't be such a baby" Jason said.  
He tried to get back in the canoe but lost his grip. He tried again and again but couldn't get in.  
I swam closer to Ali and put my arms around her waist. She started to smile but then stopped as if she's been caught doing something she shouldn't have.  
"I'll push you up in it" I said spitting water in her face before I went underneath. I moved my hands down to her legs and tried with all my might to push her up out of the water. It worked, I felt her body quickly getting out of the water. I came back up for air and leaned on the canoe. I wiped my face and laughed.  
"Help me up" I said.  
She gave me her hand and pulled. As soon as I got my one leg up I didn't need her help anymore. When I climbed in I said thank you. We grabbed the paddles.  
"Bye Jason, you like swimming. You can swim back" Alison said.  
"Alison! It's far! Alison get back here!" He roared.  
"Love you!" She yelled back.  
Jason started to swim and even though we were ahead, he swims pretty damn fast. We ended up getting back to the dock. Alison and I took the canoe to the deck and left it there.  
"God Alison, you're a bitch" Jason said standing behind us soaking wet.  
"You tipped us, it's what you deserved" Alison said walking away.  
"I'm sorry Jason" I said quietly.  
"I know it's not your fault" Jason said annoyed looking at the back of Ali's head.  
"Emily let's go! Everyone else back and they're probably up front" Alison snapped.  
I quickly walked up to catch up to Ali.  
"Why can't you two get along? Your family, you need your family" I said.  
"You're all the family I need" Alison said and I felt my heart beam with warmth.  
I stopped walking and grabbed her arm  
"I love you" I said. She stared at me and I immediately let out a little smug laugh and so did she, and then we did the thing I most love, the thing I think about every time I'm with her; we hugged.  
The day went by fast, we spent most of the day swimming and listening to music on the dock, and soon it was the next day.  
I don't know how, or maybe I do, but whenever I sleepover with Ali we always end up right next to each other cuddling. It's unfortunate that were sleeping at the time being, but I still love it because I get to be holding the girl I'm in love with and nothing compares to that.  
I awoke to Alison's light breathing from her mouth, it made me smile. My arm was underneath her head and my other arm was on her. I'd hate to wreck this moment and get up but I have to pee. As I was carefully moving my arm from underneath her head, Aria budged in the door  
"Wake up!" She yelled.  
She then saw how close I was to her and grinned. But Ali woke up and sat up.  
"Opps sorry for disturbing" she said winking then closing the door.  
Ali went into the bathroom and came back into the room shortly after  
"What was that about?" She asked scruffing her hair up.  
"Guess she felt bad for waking us up" I lied.  
I looked at my watch.  
"Well shit, it's already 11"  
"Damn" Ali said taking off her pants and putting on jeans  
"Damn" I said too, implying to her.  
I went into the bathroom and got ready in there. I put on short shorts and a Daytona Beach hoodie I got a couple years ago. Ali put on her favorite Lady Gaga tank top and we went upstairs to eat. I prepared ourselves a bowl of cereal.  
"Hey Al, I need help with bringing the seadoo" Jason said walking in.  
"Get Emily to help you. She's strong, I'm not"  
Jason looked at me and I nodded my head and smiled.  
"Ok, I hooked the trailer up to the truck for the seadoo. I'll have to back my truck up to the water then you'll have to do all the unhooking" he said. He got in his truck and I guided him straight down to the water. I unhooked the straps and he yelled out to pull the seadoo out of the water. I did as he said.  
"I'll be right back, just hold it okay? Don't let it float away" he shouted.  
Jason ended up coming back and he got on the seadoo  
"Thanks" he said "do you know how to ride one of these babies?"  
"Sadly no" I said.  
"Ali can, so she could show you. But I'm going for a ride" he said and took off.  
I went back into the cottage and took a pop from the fridge. Everyone was in their banning suit, again.  
"Wheres Jason?" Ali asked.  
"He went for a little ride" I said.  
"I want to go tubing with you guys. We need Jason to drive the boat for us. He better come back soon, I'm bored" Alison said.  
I got in my bikini and then we all sat on the couch for about fifteen minutes. We heard a purr and looked out the window. Jason's back.  
Ali got up and we all followed, she grabbed a huge tube and we went down to the dock.  
I sat at the end of the dock with Spencer and we dipped our feet into the lake.  
"Jason, can you take us boating?" Alison asked.  
"Sure"  
"Who wants to go first?" Ali asked us.  
"I'm fine with just a boat ride for right now" said Hanna twirling her hair.  
"Me too" Spencer said.  
Aria looked at me and Alison and smiled. She put her hand on my back and her other hand on Ali's back.  
"You two should go together" she said and pushed us together in front of her. Ali ended up holding her hands out in front of her and held me by my waist. But we still bumped heads and Aria said  
"Opps, have fun" and went on the boat.  
We put on our life jackets.  
Ali attached a rope to the back of the boat and Jason got in and started to drive the boat out into the lake. Ali threw the tube into the water and jumped in onto the tube.  
"Hurry Em so Jason doesn't have to cut off the engine!"  
I licked my lips and jumped onto the tube practically landing on Alison.  
She let out a cry of pain but then started to laugh.  
"Oh my god Ali, I never done this before and I'm shaking. Feel my legs, I'm shaking" I squeaked.  
Alison rubbed her leg on my leg and I stopped shaking right away and I suddenly became filled with a feeling of pleasure. But then Jason kicked the boat into a shift and we started to go fast. I felt the adrenaline pump through my body and me and Ali started to laugh.  
"Wooooooo!" Me and Ali shouted.  
"This is fucking awesome!" I yelled.  
"I know right?" Ali yelled back.  
It was even awesome when Jason went too fast turning around and we went flying off the tube and crashing hard into the water. I wish that moment was on video, I was not using the word "flying" lightly. We went high up in the air above the water for at least five seconds before crashing back in.  
Jason stopped the boat and waited for us to get back on. We could hear them all laughing from here. Ali gave them the finger.  
"That hurt like a bitch" I laughed.  
"Oh my, I know" Alison said laughing too.  
We went back to the cottage and Aria and Spencer ended up going next, and I ended up going again after them with Hanna.  
It was really fun tubing and watching the other girls tube. It's moments like this that mean the most. You don't need to go to a $300 concert to have a good time. Being up north with your friends, enjoying the sun, the wilderness, the lake, is one of the best things in the world. Sure there's a lot of fun things to do in life, but being at a cottage has to be the number one on the list. I can see now why Ali always talked about her cottage, because it's completely amazing.  
We spent the fourth day riding around on the atvs and we had a fire during the night.

When I woke up the next morning, Ali wanted to go for another ride with me. I got on the back of the atv and we went on the really sketchy road full of huge rocks.  
"Do you see it?" Ali yelled.  
"See what?" I yelled back.  
10 minutes later I saw it. We got of the atv and I was in awe.  
"This is beautiful" I said  
The sun was shining down on the water, a rainbow appeared in the waterfall, and the grass was as green an apple. You could hear the waterfall pouring into the water, and the birds chirping.  
Ali took off her skirt and shirt and jumped in the water. I took off my clothes too and jumped in after her. We swam to the underneath of the waterfall.  
"This is perfect, I love this" I said  
"Me too. I really wanted to come here with you"  
I smiled at her and we dropped our knees into the water. Alison ducked, I know this game. I ducked too and we came back up we both spat our water at each other.  
We ended up laying on the grass, drying off and enjoying the quiet and the beauty of this place.  
By the time we got back to the cottage it was 1 in the afternoon. Aria and Spencer were in the shed playing darts.  
"Were did you guys go? Hanna and Jason are all waiting for us down at the dock" Spencer said.  
"Oh?" Ali said "where are we going?"  
"Jason wants to jump off the rock" Aria said.  
Ali and I quickly took off our wet clothes and got into our banning suits.  
We got in the boat and about twenty minutes later Jason threw an anchor in the water and jumped out with a life jacket on. Alison, Spencer, and Aria did too. But me and Hanna stayed in the boat.  
"C'mon you two!" Spencer called out.  
"I don't do heights" Hanna said.  
"What about you Emily? Or are you just scared?" Spencer mocked.  
"I'm not scared!" I said.  
"Then come" Ali said.  
I put on a life jacket and jumped out of the boat.  
"Hey guys! Watch this!" Jason shouted.  
Jason was up at the very top and hanging onto a rope. He started to run and flew into the air hanging on to the rope. Three seconds later he let go of the rope and landed in the water.  
"Woooooooo!" He shouted and it echoed the whole lake.  
I swam to the stairs and got up.  
"Let's all jump together" Ali said.  
We all connected hands and like always, I was holding Ali's hand and we jumped in.  
"Who wants to go up on the rope like Jason did?" Ali asked.  
"I'll pass" I said quickly.  
Spencer and Aria shook their heads and Ali ended up going up with her brother.  
Ali screamed on her way down and we all laughed. Once she hit the water she came back up for air and laughed too.  
"That was insane!" She said.  
We stayed at the rocks for a good two hours before we went back to the cottage and ate dinner.  
Jason cracked open a Palm Bay after dinner and handed us all one.  
"I'll go start a fire in the back this time"  
All of us put on sweaters and went outside with our drinks.  
As the night went on Jason shared all his palm bays with us and we ended up getting a little tipsy.  
We were all singing and dancing by the fire, enjoying this beautiful night and all the beautiful stars shinning up in the sky.

"Too bad we're leaving tomorrow" Ali said stretching in bed the next morning.  
There was a knock on the door and then Jason entered.  
"We need to take all our garbage to the dump. I hooked up the shit to the atvs. Hanna wants to come with me. Do you want to drive the other atv? Aria and Spencer are still sleeping. Hopefully we can come back before the wake up" Jason said shutting the door.  
When Ali finished getting dressed I looked at her and said  
"Wow no make up? This has to be the first time I've seen you without make up on"  
She started to walk back in the bathroom but I grabbed her arm.  
"You don't need any on Ali, you already look beautiful"  
Ali smiled at me shyly and moved her hair out of her face. She started to walk again and I slapped her ass and ran away.  
When we got outside she locked me in her arms and called me a shit head.  
Jason got on the atv and Hanna sat on the back.  
Me and Ali both winked at her and she laughed. They ended up flying out of here and we didn't get to the dump till fifteen minutes after.  
"How'd it feel riding my dust?" Jason asked taking off his helmet.  
Ali didn't say anything and quickly unhooked the two garbage bags.  
I walked with her and Hanna stayed on the back of the atv. We got to the pit and I let out a loud  
"Oh my god!"  
There was a fucking bear right there. Right fucking there. It's going to kill us.  
"Oh ya, there's bears in here. But don't worry, they're content with all the garbage we leave them. They love us" Ali said laughing.  
The bear sat down and it looked really funny. He moved his hand and Ali said  
"Ahw look, he's saying hey"  
Jason came by and literally walked right down the slope of the pit and gave the bear his two fucking garbage bags. He ran back up and said  
"I love bears"  
"Me too" Ali said walking away "Emily hurry up"  
I paced myself after her and then we got on the atv.  
"You might want to hold on" she said turning on the engine.  
I get it, she wants to beat her brother.  
We took off and five minutes later I saw Jason and Hanna behind us.  
"They're right behind us!" I yelled.  
Ali looked in her mirrors and pushed her hand all the way down on the atv button. I was quite terrified but yet excited, we were going so fast, and I had my hands wrapped around Ali's body.  
We got back to the cottage and ended up beating Jason by a minute.  
"Now how did my dust taste?" Ali said sticking out her tongue.

The day went on and we went for a final boat ride and got ice cream. Ali drove us there. We went in the lake for the last time too, and called it a night.  
Once me and Ali went downstairs to go to bed she put a movie on and we ended up talking to each other till we fell asleep.  
"Thanks so much for inviting me, I had so much fun" I said.  
"We can go again maybe just the two of us" Ali said.  
I smiled at her and drifted off to sleep.

We woke up at 9 in the morning and didn't get back home till 7 at night.  
"Thanks!" I said again to Ali and Jason when they dropped me off. I missed Ali as soon as I got out of the car.  
I use to think love wasn't real, I never believed the romantic books I read. I never thought I would ever find someone in my life that I feel so inevitable to.

Reblog


	7. Tiger Fair

*Alison's side*

"I'm bored out of my mind!" Shouted Spencer crashing on her bed.  
"Me too" Emily said.  
Me thre-" Hanna began to say but I cut her off  
"We're all bored, ok? Maybe we should do something. Hey wait! Isn't today July 14th? That's the date of the Tiger Fair!" I said sitting up.  
All the girls sat up too.  
"I can get Melissa to drive us, she'd be thrilled to go" Spencer beamed.  
She headed for the door.  
"Wait Spence, are you really gonna go looking like _that_? We all need to get changed" I stated.  
Spencer turned around and threw her top in Aria's face. Everyone started to take their clothes off but me. I was too busy staring at Emily. I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away. I felt beads of sweat appearing on my face. I looked down at her legs, I wish I could touch them, I wish I could slowly move my hands up her legs. They look so firm and…  
"Ali…?" Emily said looking at me.  
Fuck. Out of all the times she could have caught me staring at her why did it have to be front of our friends?  
"I'm sorry" I don't know what else to say, what am I suppose to say?  
_Oh hey Em I was just checking out your body, you have a nice ass, we should fuck._

"Sorry" I repeated flushing with embarrassment.  
All the girls were looking at me with a stern face. I've never felt so mad in my life. I don't care what any of them thinks, if they want to accuse me of checking her out then I'll never talk to them again.  
"Wait… Did you just… Apologize?" Spencer said sounding confused.  
"I think she said sorry twice!" Aria exclaimed.  
I thought they were going to say something about me checking Emily out, but instead; they focus on me apologizing.  
"I don't think I've ever heard Ali say sorry! Not even once!" Hanna squeaked.  
"Ok shut up. Just shut up. I've never said sorry in front of you guys before because I've never needed too. It's not like I'm a horrible teenager who doesn't have any manners" I explained.  
No one replied and they all looked away but Emily. She managed to put a tank top on with a green and black plaid shirt and tight black jeans throughout the conversation. She turned around and picked up a bag from the floor - my bag. She sat on the bed with me and went through my bag. She pulled out a plain white crop top and black short shorts.  
"You should wear this" she said.  
"Hurry up Alison, you're such a slowpoke. Will be waiting downstairs. C'mon Em" Aria said.  
Emily smiled at me then walked away.  
I got dressed as quick as I could. I sat down at Spencer's dresser and started to do my makeup in her mirror. I saw a figure in the background and I dropped the mascara while I was applying it. I jumped around.  
"Oh Jesus Aria! You scared the shit out of me!" I snapped.  
I sat back down and looked in the mirror. I got mascara near my eyebrows. I wiped it off while Aria just stared at me.  
"Are you trying to practice becoming a creep? Because you're doing a great job" I said.  
"What's up with you and Emily?" She asked ignoring my insult.  
"Excuse me?" I said sounding more defensive than I should have.  
"You two seem awfully close. Closer than the rest of us"  
"She's my best friend"  
"No, no. That's not it. You see, you don't look at one of your best friends with desire in your eyes when their changing. You don't look at one of your best friends with love in your eyes every time you see them. And you especially don't smile at someone who's just a friend the way you two do" Aria stated.  
I feel like crying. Usually I'm just pissed off when someone accuses me. But now, now I'm actually sad. I started to cry, which is something I've never done in front of anyone.  
Aria saw me and she started to talk again  
"Alison, it's okay. I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me. I just wanted to know the truth. I would do anything for a person to look at me the way you two look at each other. Ali, it's cute. I think she likes you too, maybe you should tell her how you feel"  
"No. I won't. I can't. You can't either. Please just don't tell anyone. Just pretend this never happened. I didn't want you to know" I said.  
She got a Kleenex and dabbed at my eyes. She smiled at me and said one last thing before walking away.  
"You can't hide your love for someone, you can try, but you can't"

We arrived at the fair an hour later.  
"Ok brats, will meet right here at midnight. Got it? Good. No earlier, no later" Melissa said and walked away.  
"Gotta love her!" Aria said.  
The fair is huge. It's one of the most traditional fairs in LA. Wherever you walk there's always something around you. From concert stages, to photo booths, food stands and ticket stands, Ferris wheels, drop zones, a backwards roller coaster, and spiny rides, game booths and booths with accessories and pointless things, arts and crafts, live circus shows and fireworks at the end of the night.  
Aria came up by my side and whispered in my ear  
"I know you'd want to be here with just Emily so we'll come up with something"  
"What? No Aria, I wanna be with all of you guys" I said to her.  
"I know, but it would be more fun being here with someone you love. Announce that you have to go to the washroom and insist for Emily to join you. I'll say; will wait here for you two and after ten minutes I'll tell the other girls that they probably got lost and we should just enjoy our night"  
I smiled. "Ok, thanks Aria"

"You guys, I gotta go to the washroom" I said loudly. "Wait here, I'll be right back. Em come with me"  
Me and Emily linked arms and walked away.  
"I don't have to go anymore. Wanna go on the Ferris wheel? Just me and you?" I said winking.  
"Oh Ali, you and your plans" she said laughing.  
I bought tickets and we went on the Ferris Wheel, drop zone, and the roller coaster.  
"Hey, I got two left. Wanna go on the Ferris wheel again?" I said.  
"Yeah" she said.  
We got on the cart, the third time around it got stuck and we were at the very top.  
"Oh my god, look how high up we are!" Emily shirked. "Why are we stopped? This didn't happen last time. I thought it was one of those Ferris wheels that don't stop. I don't like being this high. Did you know they set these rides up in like a week? Just a week! They're not safe! Oh my god!" Emily rambled.  
"Em, it's okay. Will be okay" I said grabbing her hand.  
"I'm not scared! Just worried!" Emily said.  
"I know, don't worry this thing will start-up again in no time" and right when I said it; it started to work again.  
"You some kind of future teller?" Emily said laughing and I laughed too.  
By the time we were getting off the ride we both realized that we were still holding hands. We both blushed and let go. Emily jumped up on my back and told me to carry her to the candy apple booth.  
"But that's so far, and you're so heavy" I joked. I started to pretend to fall and she kept hitting me. She jumped off my back.  
"Oh thank god!" I said letting out a breath.  
"You're so weak Ali, I'll give you a piggy back ride further than the candy apple booth" she said.  
I got up on her back and she was walking so quickly  
"Woa there muscles" I said laughing.  
She went one step further than the booth and I applaud her.  
We got cotton candy and candy apples. We sat on the grass watching some local band perform on stage redoing AC/DC songs. The band started to perform Thunderstruck and everyone started dancing, including me and Em.  
About halfway through the song, I picked up my cotton candy and threw pieces of it at Em.  
"You better stop!" She yelled.  
"Or what?" I yelled back throwing another piece.  
She smiled at me and tried to grab me but I started to run. Though, there's no chance. Emily's the ultimate runner. My flee lasted for twelve seconds before she caught me and picked me up in her embracing arms.  
There are so many moments I've shared with Emily where it feels like the whole world around us stops and the only thing that's still moving is _us_. She picked me up and we were both laughing, staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes, they look like there glowing with sparkles dazzling around and her smile makes the night feel ravishing.  
She lightly threw me to the ground and she crashed on top of me. We were still laughing and then she started to tickle me.  
"No…Em… Don't! I hate… It… So much!" I said in between laughs.  
I kicked her in the stomach and she fell off me. I got on top of her and started tickling her. It didn't last long, Emily's much stronger than me so she tackled me again. She started tickling me again and I started throwing grass at her.

"There you two are!" Hanna said laughing. "Did you guys get drunk again or something?"  
I grabbed Hanna's leg and pushed her down.  
"You're so dead Ali!" She yelled.  
She came towards me and I guarded myself and screamed  
"Get her!"  
Emily started throwing pieces of cotton candy from her hair at her. Aria joined in and Spencer just sat on the grass looking at us like we're retarded. Hanna sneaked up behind her and give her a noogie. We all laughed until our stomachs hurt and eventually we got up and went to go watch the fireworks.  
Emily kept shivering and rubbing her arms.  
"Are you actually cold?" I asked.  
"It's chilly!" She said.  
I smiled at her and grabbed her arm.  
"Will be right back!" I called out to the rest of the girls.  
We walked around till I found a booth with a bunch of sweaters. I saw a lime green one that said Tiger Fair 2012. I bought it and handed it over to Emily.  
"For you" I said.  
"Aw Alison, you didn't have to" she said.  
"I wanted too" I replied smiling.  
By the time we got back to the girls we ended up walking to where we were suppose to meet Melissa.  
"I told you guys not to be late!" She said angrily.  
"Melissa" Spencer said turning on her phone "it's 12:01"  
"Exactly. Late" she said turning around.  
We all silently laughed and followed her.

I went to bed that night, again at Spencer's house with everyone else, thinking about what Aria said. I can't believe she knows. I was always good at hiding how I feel and now she knows. Maybe I should cool it down. I wish there was a way I could just stop loving Emily, but even just thinking about that makes me depressed. How could I ever stop loving Emily? How could anyone stop loving the person they're meant to be with? Once I shook that thought off, I started thinking about Emily herself. I immediately got warmer and felt a smile appear on my face. She's so beautiful, I could tell you to picture the most beautiful thing in the entire world and whatever you pictured, it isn't even as close to as beautiful as Emily is.


	8. Neck Kissing

*Emily's side*  
I spent the rest of my summer hanging out with Ali and the girls. We went to amusement parks, the beach, concerts, walks, and more.  
Now I'm back in school and I've never been so bored.

Grade ten here we go.  
"Oh Emily" I heard a familiar voice say.  
I turned around and saw Alison in her brand new boots, black jeans, and a cut off T-shirt.  
"First day of school, first day of cheerleading practice" she said.  
"Oh yay" I said sarcastically.

"You can't be the captain anymore, I'm in grade 12 and I demand to be in charge" Sydney Flinch said to Alison, putting her Pom Pom's on her hips.  
"Oh Sydney, let's face it, I'm better than you" Ali said looking down at her nails.  
I stepped beside Ali incase anything got nasty. It's not best to piss Alison off, because she can get dangerous when she is.  
"No. You're not. You're nothing but a skinny whore who's fucking the quarterback" Sydney spat right in Ali's face.  
Ali brought her hands up on Sydney's shoulders and flew her down on the ground. Ali landed on top of her and lifted Sydney's body up so she could slam it back down on the grass. She punched her in the face three times before the teacher interrupted.  
Mrs Hannisle blew her whistle for what seemed like forever.  
"Alison Dilaurentis get off her right now!" She said in the most vicious tone I've ever heard.  
Mrs. Hannisle and the coach on the football team dragged Ali off of Sydney.  
Ali was being held back by the teachers but she managed to bark out a few words  
"I've never fucked anyone, you're the fucking whore!"  
I saw Sydney smile, I walked above her before I caught up to Ali, who was getting led back in the gym.  
"Wipe that ugly smile off your face or I'll make you. No teachers are here to stop me"  
Sydney spit on the ground. I walked away and yelled out  
"Real lady like"

I saw Alison walking with the coach towards the main office.  
"Emily, go tell the girls practice is over" Mrs. Hannisle said walking my way.  
I walked past her and she called out my name. I ignored her.  
I caught up to Alison and the coach. Ali's whole entire face was red. It looked like she was fighting back the urge to cry.  
"Sir, she had it coming to her. Ali was only protecting herself" I said loudly.  
"Violence is not the answer" the coach said.  
"Coming from you? Coming from the football coach? Coming from a guy who gets joy out of seeing other schools get crushed?" I said with so much confidence in my voice.  
He stopped walking right in front of the principle's office which made Ali and I stop walking.  
"What Alison did was not a sport. Football is a sport that involves that. Getting into a fight about cheerleading does not make it ok for Ali to attack her" Coach stated. "Now go"  
"No. I'm going to wait for her" I said sitting on the bench.

*Alison's side*  
"Alison Dilaurentis, you are hereby, suspended for 5 days" The principal announced sitting in his black leather chair.  
I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I got up and reached for the door.  
"One more thing, miss Dilaurentis" he said pointing his index finger up "do not come back to this school if you plan on doing what you did again"  
I took a final look at him then slammed the door.  
"Ali! Are you okay? What happened?" Emily cried.  
Nothing, I got suspended, let's g-"  
"Miss Dilaurentis, don't ever slam my door again" Mr. Phillipson said coming out of his office.  
"Sir, with all due respect, you just suspended her, for defending herself, she has a reason to be mad" Emily said with a bold tone.  
"I am not talking to you Miss Fields" Mr. Phillipson said impatiently.  
"But I'm talking to you. I have spent too many years in school getting put down from teachers, principals, and coaches. Who cares if we speak out in class? Who cares if we get into fights when were getting bullied? God who the hell cares? The only thing I've learned from school is that the staff only noticeses you when you do bad things. We never get called out for doing good things. You make it seem like we're horrible people, that were just useless teenagers who cause trouble. That's not the case. Alison gets straight A's, Alison volunteers on the weekend for the community, Alison donates money to charity, Alison helps me with my homework, Alison makes me feel happy when I'm sad, Alison is the only person in this entire world that I've had the pleasure of befriending because she is remarkable. There's a difference between bullying and sticking up for yourself. So instead of suspending Ali for defending herself and making her report look bad for her future maybe you should be outside right now in the courtyard seeing all the senior boys smoking pot, or maybe you should be checking the lockers upstairs near the science room because people bring knives to school. Maybe, just maybe, you should actually suspend the bad people and not the good people"  
The principal and Alison both looked at me with the most shocked face.  
I grabbed Ali's arm and started to walk.  
"One moment please" Mr. Phillipson called out.  
We both turned around to see him with his arms on his hips.  
"Alison, it's my job to call your parents to inform them of your behavior. Fighting is never the solution. If I catch you doing what you've just done, I will suspend you next time" he said and walked back into his office.

I jumped up and down and then I hugged Emily.  
"Oh my god Em! I love you so much!" I shirked.  
Emily laughed and placed her head on top of mine.  
I moved my head towards her neck and tightened my grip on her back. I couldn't help myself, she smelt like apple cinnamon, I pressed my lips against her neck and kissed. I put my left hand on the other side of her neck and continued kissing. She leaned her head down and I felt her kiss the back of my neck. Her hands were around my waist and just as I was about to drag my tongue against her beautiful skin, I stopped.

_What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened. What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just. Do._

I pulled away from Emily, I saw her dilated pupils and I sucked down a huge gulp.  
"Um…" I said.  
Emily lifted up her arm and pulled it to the back of her head and started to scratch her hair.  
"I gotta go" I said and ran off.


	9. It's all right

*Emily's side*  
"Alison! Hey! Can we talk!" I shouted out to her as I saw her walking down the hall.  
She turned around "not here, not now"  
I looked at her upset. She smiled grimly and said "come to my house after school"

I walked in to her white peachy house, filled with furniture all the way to her bedroom.  
"About yesterday…" I started to say.  
"Oh yeah, my mom and dad were pretty mad" Alison said laughing nervously.  
She _knows_ what I'm talking about. Yesterday, Alison kissed my neck, in school. I don't know what triggered her to do that, but it felt so good, it felt so right. I started to kiss hers too. Her neck felt so smooth, so kissable. I never felt so alive. But then she stopped, and it was over. Before I could say anything she ran off and she was ignoring me for the last few days.  
"But I can ask them if you can sleepover" Ali continued.  
"Um, I meant…" _Fuck it, there's no other way to say it_ "we kissed each other's necks Alison"  
_And it felt great,_ I wanted to say.  
Alison did that face she does when she doesn't know what to say or think. She moved in her jaw and clamped her top teeth on her bottom teeth.  
She laughed nervously and said "I don't know what/why that happened. I was just happy that you saved me from getting suspended. I'm sorry. Let's never talk about it again ok?"  
"Ok" I said trying not to sound too sad. "I need to go home, my mom needs help cleaning" I lied.  
Alison got up and opened her door. We gave each other and awkward hug before I walked down her wood stained stairs.

*Alison's side*  
It's December. Emily and I haven't communicated for a week. It doesn't seem that long, but it feels like 2 whole years have passed by. Ever since the kiss, we've been distant.  
"Ali!" Aria shouted coming down the stairs at school "wait up!"  
I stopped walking and leaned up on a locker.  
"Hey" I said smiling.  
"You and Emily seem… Off? Did you have a fight?" She asked with a lot of curiosity.  
I straightened up and started walking to the bathroom, motioning for her to follow me.

"It's nothing" I said sitting up on the bathrooms sink.  
"Ali, you can trust me" she said.  
I crossed my arms around myself and thought about telling her the truth. She leaned up against the wall and I hanged my head down looking at my moccasins boots rocking back and forth.  
"We kissed" I said placidly.  
I saw her open her mouth and I began to talk again "on each other's necks. It was really weird, but nice. We haven't talk much since, I don't know, it's so awkward"  
"You guys are best friends and you two should talk it out or make out" Aria said giggling.  
"Ha. Ha. Not funny" I sighed.  
"Want me to see if she likes you?" Aria asked with a wicked grin on her face.  
I jumped off the sink, hurting my feet, by pounding them to the tile floor "No! Never! What the fuck Aria!"  
She came closer to me and twirled my hair.  
"Okay, okay, calm down" she said, still twirling my hair.  
"Ok" I said awkwardly pulling away from her but someone opened the door and already saw us.  
"Oh" Emily said.  
I twirled around and shifted uncomfortably.  
"Hey Em!" Aria beamed.  
She gave a nod and walked into the bathroom stall.  
Aria kept nudging for me to go, I kept resisting but then we heard the toilet flush and she pushed me out of the bathroom.  
_Bitch._

*Emily's side*  
I opened the bathroom stall door and Aria was right on top of me. She startled me and I backed back into the stall, almost bumping into the toilet.  
"Oh sorry" she said moving back.  
I stepped out and placed my hands under the sink. Through the mirror I could see her staring at me with a restless look on her face.  
I rolled my eyes and spun around.  
"Aria. What the fuck is it?"  
"Nothing. Nothing" she said, changing her expression that read "I don't know what to do or say"  
I watched her quickly walk out the bathroom and I felt genuinely confused.

Fourth period was brutal. Who really wants to spend 75 minutes listening to a teacher ramble on about ancient bullshit?

I guess I dozed off in the middle of the period because when Mr. Fitz called me, I jumped up my body in my seat.  
"Emily Fields!" Mr. Fitz called out "your partner is Alison Dilaurentis"  
_Fuck. _  
I looked at Alison and we gave each other an awkward smile.  
She walked over to me and pulled up a chair.  
"I'm thinking that; I can be the one to gather the Internet sources and historical background" she said reaching for her MacBook Air.  
"Huh? What are we even doing" I asked.  
She pointed down at my paper that read  
"Ancient Greek assignment"  
I flipped through the papers and looked back up at Ali.  
"Do you want to do the marriage topic or the death ceremony?" She asked me.  
This felt weird. We usually never actually talk or do our homework until it's the day before we have to hand it in.  
"Marriage. If you got the sources and the background, I guess that leaves me with the preparation and pictures for the wedding" I said naïvely.

Alison and I presented our assignment in front of the class a few weeks later and got our grade back today. B plus. Normally, I get in the 90s but ever since we started the assignment, Ali and I became close again, so we were off focus.

Ali and I did everything together during winter. We went to the formal dance together, and danced the night away. We built snowman's, skated, drink hot cocoa, sat by the fire, watched hockey, and went snowboarding a couple of times.

The snow started to fall of the trees, the sun melted the mushy brown snow off the ground, and just like that, it was spring.  
_Splash! _  
"ALI! What the fuck! I'm gonna kill you!"  
She jumped into a huge puddle on the sidewalk and soaked me.  
She started to laugh her heart out, I turned around and heard her fall silent.  
I grinned.  
"Em, I'm sorry. I won't do it again" she said sincerely.  
I turned around and walked back up to her. I gave her a shy smile and stepped in for a hug right behind the puddle. I placed my hand on her stomach and yanked her back until she was halfway down beneath the puddle.  
"No! Don't!" She yelled as I lightly let go off her.  
Now I was the one laughing like a maniac.  
"Not fair" she said getting up.

I couldn't help but stop laughing to admire how beautiful she looks even when her hair is soaking wet and all tangled.  
She interrupted my thoughts as she approached me opening up her arms.  
"Come here" she said with a wicked smile.  
Hey, what the hell. I'd hug her even if she smelt like cow poo.  
She embraced me in her arms and I squirmed.  
"You're freezing!" I shrieked.  
"I need to change" First one back to my place is the most fabulous person ever" she said starting to run.

Usually I beat her when it comes to running, but if there's anybody in this world that's fabulous, it's _her._


	10. Summer Already? Party Time

*Alison's side*  
I fell onto my bed laughing.  
"I can't believe _YOU_ only passed gym with a 72 percent"  
"It's not funny you asshole. I'm not even good at sports. I'm just good at running and swimming. That's why I'm going to take fitness next year" Emily sobbed.  
I brushed a tear off my face from laughing and looked at her. I started to laugh again and she threw a book right at me.  
I let out a long howl and shook my arm widely.  
"OWWWW! Emily, chill the fuck out! I was just joking with you! You know I think you're amazing, you bitch" I cried out.  
Emily pulled a face I couldn't quite read. She bit her lip and looked longingly into my eyes.  
"Stop it" I mumbled rubbing my arm.  
Emily sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed my arm.  
"I'm sorry" she said rubbing my arm softly.  
I put my hand on her cheek and slowly made my way behind her neck. I leaned my head in towards her.

*Emily's side*  
I leaned my head in towards Alison. We're so close. I can smell her strawberry breath. I tilted my head and closed my eyes.  
"Alison!" Jason said barging into her bedroom.  
We both jumped away from each other at the same time.  
Jason's face immediately turned into a huge grin.  
"I always thought you two liked each other a little too much" he said happily but creepy.  
Alison sneered at him "we weren't doing anything you creep"  
"Mom and dad wouldn't care if you were gay Ali, you know that. They have gay friends themselves" Jason said sounding bored now.  
Alison got up and shoved him.  
"I'm not gay!" She screamed.  
"Okay. Okay. Whatever. I need my money" he said defensively.  
"I'll give it to you later" she said opening up the door. She pushed him out and before Ali closed the door I heard Jason say  
"You two are cute!"

"I'm so sorry" Alison said as she sat down on her chair in the corner of her room.  
"It's okay. I should go anyways" I said as I got up.  
Ali got up too and made her way towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and I gave her a tight squeeze. I smiled at her then made my exit.

It's nearly 9pm and I've been laying in my bed, staring at my ceiling, reminiscing what happened earlier. Maybe I should just go to bed.  
_Bang! - bang! _  
Oh my god, someone's in my house, my parents aren't even home I started to think, but right after I heard a voice follow over saying  
"Fuck! Damn that hurt"  
Alison stood at my doorway and her beautiful blue eyes were glistening at me. She wrapped her arms around herself and said  
"Come on let's go"  
I took off the covers and stuttered a bit.  
"W-where are we going? H-how did you get in here?"  
"To a party, I'm bored. And did you forget that there's a key underneath your door mat? Come on, get dressed" She said impatiently.  
"Alison I don't feel like going out" I said shyly  
She moved towards me and touched my arm, but it was enough to make every inch of my shiver with delight. She smiled at me and it felt as if my heart was melting, I couldn't help but smile back. She moved a piece of my hair out of my face and held her hand behind my neck while she talked  
"It's a celebration party for the beginning of grade eleven. It'll be fun we have to go."  
"Where is it?" I asked.  
"Noel Kahn's cottage" she said.  
I gave her a wry look.  
"Oh Emily, he's fine, he invited all of us. But Hanna, Spencer, and Aria are god knows where so it's just us" Alison said.  
I got up and went into my closet to pick out a tank top and a red flannel shirt, with black leggings.

*Alison's side*  
I checked my phone earlier and saw Noel Kahn text me about party details at his cottage. Shortly after I went over to get Emily and now I'm waiting for her to get ready. I sat at the end of the bed and played with my fingernails, pretending I was bored while she got ready. It's always so awkward but yet so steamy when she changes in front of me, or I change in front of her. I pretend I'm bored while she gets ready and look away. But the minute she pulls off her top, I look at her. I can't help myself, when you're attracted to someone as much as I am attracted to Emily you want to see every inch of them. I dug my fingernails into my legs and let out a silent breath. Emily's been really into working out lately, she runs every morning and does sit ups like a mad woman, so you can tell that abs are starting to form on her stomach and I honestly can't handle this. I walked out of her room and backed up on the wall  
"Where you going?" She shouted  
"I'll meet you outside. Hurry up!" I replied. I walked outside and sat on her front porch. 10 minutes later she came outside and I announced  
"You're driving"  
We got in her Mazda3 and she put her foot on the accelerator.  
"Why did you run out of my room?"  
I rolled my eyes at her and stated to lie.  
"First of all, I walked out. And secondly, because you were taking so long. I wanted to wait outside"  
I can't admit that I like her, even after all the times we've gotten so close to each other, I just can't. We're the most popular girls in high school, everyone expects me to be straight, and everyone thinks there's something going on between Noel and I. He's the captain on the football team and I'm the head cheerleader.

*Emily's side*  
Shortly after we arrived at the party Ali and I started drinking from red cups. Whatever is in here tastes awful but yet, I keep drinking. This party is intense, it's a mixture of high school students and Noel Kahn's brother, Eric, friends from college. People are in the corner making out, and other people are running around in their underwear.  
"This is great!" Alison shouted at me.  
"Totally" I said sarcastically.  
"C'mon Em. You wanna dance? I love this song!" Alison cheered.  
Telephone by Lady Gaga came on. She grabbed my hand and we went into the center of the room where other people were dancing too. At first I wasn't into it, and just swaying, but then I looked at Ali deeply and I felt my mood change. She looked so happy, she looked so cute, moving her arms around and laughing. It made me laugh too and suddenly, just like that, I started to love being at this party. Ali took a drink from one of the red cups on the ground. She threw the remainder of the cup and put her arms up in the air and shouted  
"Woooo!"  
She turned around and backed up against me and started to move her ass against my front area. I put my arms around her waist and turned her around and she dragged her leg slowly up against my body. If I wasn't feeling so drunk right now, I would have pushed her off me. There's something about feeling a such a strong desire towards someone who makes you weak in your knees by the slightest touch. I wouldn't push Ali off me because I don't like it, but because; I like it too much. But then the song ended and Ali stopped dancing. She wobbled over to a chair and sat down.  
"Em, lem, gem, gem, you are my gem lem, em" she slurred out.  
She's clearly had more alcohol than I have.  
I looked at my watch, it's nearly 3am.

"Maybe we should go home" I said.  
"Whattttt!? Home? We are at a home! She said.  
She reached for another solo cup but I grabbed it out of her hands and gave it to the first person I saw walking by me.  
"I don't want this" he said.  
Someone bumped into him from behind and the remainders of the drink in the cup went all over my shirt. Everyone that saw started to laugh, even Ali. At least my shirt wasn't white.  
"Ok, we're leaving" I said, grabbing Alison's hand. She almost fell over as soon as I grabbed her. I tried to get her to move again but she's way too tipsy to walk on her own. I put her arm around my shoulder and put my arm around her waist  
"C'mon" I said, leading her to the door.  
"Are we going on an adventure? I always wanted to go on an adventure" Alison said sounding as drunk as ever.  
When we got outside I saw pops, water, and a various of drinks in a basket full of ice. I grabbed a water bottle and we started to walk again.  
"Here" I opened the water bottle and held it near Ali's mouth "drink this"  
I poured it into her mouth.  
"That tastes awful" she said and I couldn't help but laugh.  
She finished drinking the water by the time we reached my car. As soon as I was about to lay her in the back seat I heard Noel's voice.  
"Going somewhere?" He asked.  
Ali and I turned around and saw Noel, his brother, and Holden.  
"Just leaving" I replied nervously. I never liked Noel.  
He started to laugh, which made the other two laugh. Then he pulled something out of his jean pocket. A _knife!_ My legs started to tremble and I looked at Ali, she looked scared too.  
"Is that so?" Noel said.  
Noel looked at his brother and Holden and gave them a nod. Next thing I know, the two of them were walking towards Ali and I.  
"What are you doing!" Alison screamed  
"Help!" I screamed as loud as I can and as soon as I did Noel was in front of me with his knife pointing at me. Holden and Noel's brother took Ali and started to walk away. I tried to make a run for it but Noel moved just as quick.  
"Emily!" Alison cried.  
I panicked, I acted quick, I threw my leg up and kicked Noel in the balls as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and I ran. I got halfway before I felt something sharp slice into the left side of my back. I fell to the ground, face first and cried out in excruciating pain.  
"Bitch" Noel hissed as he ran past me.

*Alison's side*  
We've been at the party for nearly two hours now and we've already downed four cups of whatever is in those cups. Shortly after, Lady Gaga came on and when I hear her songs I just have to dance.  
"C'mon Em! You wanna dance? I love this song" I said excitedly  
We went into the living room where everyone else was dancing. I kept drinking & dancing, drinking & dancing. But finally I sat down. And next thing I know Emily is putting her arm around me and dragging me outside.  
"Here" Emily said putting a water bottle to my mouth "drink this"  
I took a swig and said  
"That tastes awful"  
I managed to finish the water and I felt a little more clear, but not much.  
Emily was about to open the back seat but then we heard someone talk.  
"Going somewhere?" Noel Kahn.  
You can't ever replace that slick harsh way he talks. He was with his brother and Holden.  
"Just leaving" Emily said shyly.  
They all started to laugh, and I can't quite make out of it but Noel pulled something out of his pocket  
"Is that so?" Noel replied cooly.  
Noel's brother and Holden started to pace towards us.  
"What are you doing!" I screamed as angrily as I could.  
"Help!" Emily cried.  
Noel came up towards Emily and threatened her with what he pulled out of his pocket, _a knife!_ Tears formed in my eyes, and before I could react, his brother and Holden started to drag me in their arms.  
"Emily!" I cried out.  
I tried looking back, but I couldn't see Emily at all. All I saw was Noel quickly catching up to us. We were back into his house now and Noel said  
"I can take it from here" to his brother and Holden.  
I tried to run away and get attention but everyone here was way too drunk to care. Noel went behind me and ushered me to go up the stairs. Once we got to the top stair I tried to turn around and push him down, but instead he just pushed me to keep going. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bedroom. He locked the door.  
"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded.  
"Shut up!" He yelled and whacked me across the face.  
I started to cry even harder. He rolled his eyes and went to the dresser to put on loud heavy music to drain out my crying. He took off his shirt and pants. He pulled a condom out of his dresser and placed it on his penis when he took off his boxers.  
"Please no!" I screamed.  
He came towards me and pushed me on the bed and ripped off my underwear from underneath my dress. He came on top of me and was about to stick his penis in but I started to scream as loud as I could. As soon as I did, Noel punched me in the face, and my lip started to bleed right away. I tried to punch him back but he grabbed my fist and laughed.  
"Nice try" he said.  
I lifted up my knee as fast as I could and hit him in the stomach. He grunted and rolled over. I got up and ran to the door, I managed to unlock it but he came up from behind me and bashed my head on the door then threw me on the ground. I landed on a box full of hockey cards inside it. I screamed out in pain.  
"You're really starting to piss me off" Noel growled.  
He bent down and pulled me up by my hair. He walked me over to his dresser and pulled out tape.  
"Perfect" he said.  
He put tape around my mouth and then tapped my hands together. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Might as well do it right here, huh sunshine?" He lifted me up on his dresser and moved up my dress. He put his hands up my shirt onto my boobs and I started to cry even harder. I felt his dick rub up and down against my clit. Just as soon as he was about to slide it in I saw the door open as quick as lightning and in came, _Emily! _  
"Get away from her" Emily barked.

*Emily's side*  
I watched Noel run away from me while I was crying in pain. I tried to get up but I couldn't. There's only one thing I can do. I reached my right hand to where the knife was and tried pulling it out. I couldn't help but yell in pain. I got it halfway out and I decided to do the last part as quickly as I can.  
"1…2…3…" I counted and then tore out the knife as fast as I could. I screamed one last time as I pulled it out. I lifted myself up, I'm losing all my energy. But I can't leave Ali, I have to save her.  
I walked back to the house as quickly as I could without falling. As soon as I got in, I looked around, everyone in here was passed out on the ground. I aimed for the stairs and started to walk up them slowly. By the time I was upstairs I headed to the door where I heard heavy shitty music playing. To my surprise, the door was unlocked and I staggered in. I saw a naked Noel in front of Ali on the dresser. They both looked at me.  
"Get away from her" I barked.  
I've never been so infuriated in my entire life. I saw a baseball bat in the corner of my eye. Noel started to walk towards me and I grabbed the bat.  
"Woah, woah, woah" Noel said putting his hands up. "If you wanted to join in, all you had to do was ask" he said smiling.  
I whipped that smile off his face as soon as I hit him in the side of his stomach. Now he was the one crying out in pain.  
"Stay down!" I demanded and hit him one more time in the back.  
I went over to Ali, I took off the tape on her mouth and hands. She was shaking and crying so badly. I got her off the dresser and fixed her dress. I turned around and took lead, giving her my hand.  
"Emily, what happened to your back!" She shouted.  
"Ali, later. We have to go. Now" I said. We walked over Noel and Ali let go off my hand. I turned around and saw her kick him right in the face.  
"I hate you" she spat out like venom. She grabbed my hand again and we walked out of the room. When we got to the stairs, I missed a step and fell down the rest of them. I winced in pain. Ali tried to come down as quick as she could to help me, but she was in rough shape herself. I grabbed the railing and lifted myself up.  
"Oh my god? Are you two okay? What the hell happened to you two!" Some girl panicked as she saw us. I think her name is Claire.  
I assume all the racket woke her up.  
"You need to call the police, and the ambulance. Please" I said quietly.  
"Wake up!" Claire shouted. She started moving and nudging people. Five people managed to get up.  
"We need a phone, somebody call the police quick!" Claire panicked.  
"What's going on?" A ginger asked.  
Claire pointed at us, and they all gasped. The ginger immediately pulled out his phone and called 911. Another went into the kitchen. And Claire and the other two walked towards us.  
"We can't stay here!" Ali protested.  
"There still in here! He's still up there!"  
"Who? Tell me what happened." One of the older guys said.  
Ali started to shake badly again and I wrapped my arms around her and started to speak.  
"Noel Kahn tried to rape her. And he threw a knife in my back. His brother and Holden helped. We don't know where they are. Noel is still up in the room, we hit him with a bat"  
"Stay here" the older guy said and looked at Claire and the other girl, Jane.  
"You two stay with them. I'm going to get my friends and look for Holden, Eric, and his little brother"  
The one guy that went into the kitchen came back with water and gave it to Ali and I. The ambulance arrived ten minutes later and we went into the car. They gave Alison an ice pack for her head and they put me in the bed hooked up to an emergency life saver. They had me stay on my right side.  
"Hang in there" the doctors kept saying to me.  
Ali kept looking at me, I could see tears in her eyes.  
We got to the hospital and I ended up getting stitches. My parents came halfway through and they never looked so worried in their life.  
"My poor baby" My mom said over and over. My dad kept repeating my name.


	11. No

*Emily's side*  
I fell asleep but as soon as I woke up I was in a hospital room with life support. There was tubes on my arms and a breathing mask around my mouth. I took it off and sat up, I tried to shout but it came out as a squeak.  
"Wheres Alison?"  
"Honey, you need to put that back on, will go get your parents" the nurse said.  
"No! Alison? Where's Ali?" I said.  
"Sweetie, calm down" she put the mask back on my mouth and gently pushed me down on the bed.  
The nurse opened the door and left. I had my eyes glued to the hallway hoping Alison would come in.

I saw a girl walk by with beach blonde hair and an older tall guy with grey hair. Alison!  
"Alison!" I tried to shout.  
"Ali!" I tried again.  
The monitor on the screen started to show a sign of increased heart rate.  
I ripped off the tubes on my arm and took off the mask. I got up and nearly fell.  
What is this? Aren't they suppose to make my back feel better? It feels worse and it's killing me to move.  
As much as it hurts I walked as fast as I could out of that room. I saw Alison heading towards the elevator.  
"Alison! Ali! Alison!" I tried screaming as loud as I could three times.  
"Alison I love you!" I admitted out loud.  
But it was too late. She turned around as the elevator doors opened and her father took her by the arm and the door closed. The last thing I remember is seeing Ali distraught and then my parents and nurses rushing to me because I was falling to the floor.  
In that moment I felt the world freeze, everything around me was frozen. I felt my heart slowing down, I felt my whole life falling apart. They all said I fell because of loss of blood and energy. But it wasn't. I watched her leave and it _broke_ my heart. I fell because that's exactly what happened; I fell in love, and she left me. I fell to the floor from the feeling of my heart being shattered. Now I know why so many people would rather fall off a bridge than fall in love.

July 12th, 2013  
I got out of the hospital yesterday. I haven't spoken a word since I saw Alison leave.

I walked up to the familiar door I see almost every day. I rang the doorbell and waited.  
"Oh Emily!" Mrs. Dilaruentis cried "what are you doing here, you should be resting!"  
I looked at her longingly into her eyes and then she stepped outside shutting her door.  
"Emily, sweetheart. She's not here anymore. Her father took her to a private school in Pennsylvania. They won't be coming back. I'm so sorry" she tried to hug me but I walked away.  
I feel numb. I didn't realize I was crying till I walked through my front door and saw my reflection in the hallway mirror. I can't feel anything.

July 15th, 2013  
I haven't eaten since July 11th. Hospital food. It was gross. To tell you the truth, I've lost my appetite. I haven't slept since July 12th. I'm losing my mind. I haven't spoken a word since July 12th either. I refuse to speak.

July 20th, 2013  
My friends finally stopped by to see how I am.  
"Em, have you seen Ali lately? Is she okay? Are you okay?" They all asked.  
I didn't talk. I just cried.  
"C'mon guys. Emily needs some alone time" Aria said pushing them to the door.

July 21st, 2013.  
"Emily, Aria is here" my mom said opening up my door letting her in.  
"Hey" Aria said sitting down.  
She waited for my response but once she realized I wasn't going to respond she spoke again.  
"Em, what happened? You can talk to me about it. About it all" she said putting her hand on my knee.  
I didn't talk.  
She kept trying to get me to talk till finally she got up and left.  
Everyone leaves.

August 1st, 2013.  
I spoke for the first time today.  
My mom picked up my phone and asked me a simple question.  
"Have you spoken with Alison yet?"  
"No. She left me" I said quietly and walked up to my room.  
As I lay in my bed crying, I realize that I should talk to her. I should call her. I should text her. I should fucking be with her. But she left me. She fucking left me. She hasn't called me. She hasn't texted me. So why should I be the one to do it first? It kills me not talking to her. I'm trying to live without her but I feel dead.

August 16th, 2013.  
I don't do much anymore. I used to spend my days with Alison. I used to have fun. I used to be happy. I think the moment the person you love the most walks out of your life is also the moment where your heart leaves your chest.

September 1st, 2013.  
I spent the first week of grade 11 wondering how Ali is, what she's doing, thinking how much different it is without her.

*Alison's side*  
If I could have had it my way I would be sitting down at the nicest beach you could imagine with my hand locked in between hers, feeling the heat of the sun touch our skin. If I could have it my way I would be with the girl I love and I would be the happiest person alive. But I can't have it my way.  
I didn't want to leave. I begged my dad to stay. He wouldn't listen.  
"We are leaving. You're going to go to a private school and you will never see that boy again!" He barked.  
News is, Noel went to juvenile camp but my dad still insists I leave.  
My heart broke the day I walked away from Emily in the hospital. I wanted to run to her. But my dad grabbed me. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at my dad the same way.  
I wanted to say goodbye to my friends, to Emily most importantly; but I didn't have time to. My dad woke me up early in the morning and we were gone.  
I haven't talked to Emily since that night. I could call her, I could text her. But I won't. Maybe it's better this way. Maybe it was never meant to be. But if it was better this way, if I was meant to be without her; I wouldn't be thinking of her every single time a song comes on. I wouldn't be standing in the shower letting the water burn my skin as I think about her. I wouldn't be up at 3am in the morning reminiscing memories we shared. I wouldn't walk two steps without thinking she's right by my side. I wouldn't go to bed every single night dreaming of everything we could have been.  
There's no point in talking to her, it will only make me miss her more.

It's not hard for me to fit in. It's not hard for me to pretend that I'm the happiest girl in the world when I am dying in the inside. The first week of my new private girls only school I became the new "it" girl that everyone wanted to befriend.

Macy saw me looking at the girl in the second to back seat.  
"Stay away from that one" she said and her friend, Jasmine giggled.  
"Why?" I asked curiously studying the girl in the seat. She is beautiful.  
"Because she likes girls" Jasmine spit out.  
I looked at her and said  
"So? You like boys, should boys stay away from you?"  
The grin on her and her friends face immediately disappeared as I spoke. A few seconds after she said  
"Whatever, but she'll probably start to like you"  
"Obviously. I'm hot. I don't care if she'll start to like me, I don't care if a boy would like me. It means the same thing to me. Just because a girl likes another girl or a boy likes another boy doesn't mean you have to be grossed out by it. It should make you feel good and you shouldn't be an asshole because you have no idea how hard it is for someone to like another person they can't possibly have" I said maturely.  
Macy looked offended and decided not to reply. She took her seat in the front row. I went to go sit beside the girl.  
"Hi I'm Alison" I said sitting down.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" I replied sounding confused.  
"No one ever talks to me here, I'm an outcast" she said quietly.  
I looked at her and smiled.  
"Not anymore darling"


End file.
